<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Superhuman by baddieyang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025339">Superhuman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/baddieyang/pseuds/baddieyang'>baddieyang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aventura - Freeform, Ação, Guerra, Leve yaoi, M/M, Mortes, Superpoderes, Violencia, kind ua ?, longfic, poderes, sobrenatural, universo alternativo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:48:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/baddieyang/pseuds/baddieyang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A algum tempo os meninos da Geração Milagrosa se sentem diferente, coisas estranhas estavam acontecendo, coisas que não conseguiam explicar. No meio disso, Akashi tem uma premonição com o fim do mundo, agora resta saber, como eles vão conseguir ajuda?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki, Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta, Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Capítulo Um</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Akashi estava esperando o pessoal chegar, sentando em uma das mesas mais afastadas, ele olhava para todos os lados, sem saber exatamente o que o estava incomodando. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ficou mais alguns minutos sozinho esperando até que seus antigos companheiros de time chegaram e se sentaram na mesa com ele; pediram comida e esperaram até o pedido chegar, o que não demorou muito, considerando o horário e que a lanchonete estava quase vazia.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Então, Akashi, chamou a gente aqui pra que? Eu poderia estar em casa dormindo. - Disse Aomine, enquanto comia o seu onigiri.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu chamei vocês aqui por que eu sonhei com vocês noite passada. - Admitiu o ruivo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— E daí? Tava com saudades nossas? - Brincou o negro.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Aomine-kun, talvez seja melhor você deixar o Akashi falar. - Brigou Kuroko com o maior, tomando seu milkshake de baunilha.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Obrigado, Tetsuya. - Agradeceu Akashi – Como eu estava dizendo, coisas estranhas têm acontecido comigo e, pelo o que meus sonhos dizem, estão acontecendo com vocês também. - Afirmou. - Na última noite, tive um sonho sobre uma guerra entre pessoas poderosas e, por causa dessa guerra, o mundo vai terminar em caos.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Como assim seu sonho? Tipo uma premonição? - Perguntou Kise, parando de comer para prestar mais atenção no ruivo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Exatamente, Kise. Percebi que tudo o que eu sonho se torna realidade, ou melhor, tudo que aparece no meu sonho se concretiza em algum momento, o que me fez perceber que eles eram premonições.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— É assim que sabe sobre nós? Nunca falei sobre isso com ninguém, mas mesmo assim você enviou aquela carta. - Disse Midorima.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Isso, não sonhei exatamente com os poderes de vocês, mas sonhei que vocês são parte do problema, entendem?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Então não sabe nossos poderes? - Perguntou Murasakibara, ainda comendo o segundo doce que havia pedido.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Isso, eu não ligo de não saber, mas precisamos pensar em como vamos impedir que a destruição do mundo aconteça. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— E por que você acha que nós que temos que fazer isso? Com certeza deve ter alguma empresa ou alguma agência de pessoas como nós, é impossível sermos apenas nós, deixe que eles cuidem disso. - Respondeu Aomine.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Talvez eles não saibam disso ainda, quer dizer, e se eles não tiverem alguém com os poderes do Akashi-kun? Precisamos avisar eles. - Disse Kise.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Ele tem razão. - Concordou Midorima, recebendo acenos de concordância de Kuroko e Murasakibara.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Tá bom, e como vamos achar esse pessoal? - Perguntou Aomine, já quase sem paciência.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Precisamos dar um jeito de chamar a atenção deles. - Disse Akashi.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Antes que qualquer outra palavra fosse dita, uma pessoa foi atirada pela janela de vidro da lanchonete, caindo estirada aos pés do grupo de jogadores; sem qualquer reação, eles viram pessoas conhecidas passando pelo vidro quebrado e indo em direção da pessoa no chão.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Himuro, Kagami, Takao e Furihata estavam vestindo roupas inteiramente pretas, com apenas um logo no peito do lado esquerdo. Todos tinham olhares de meter medo em qualquer um, incluindo o cara no chão, que tremia sem conseguir se levantar.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Você vai falar o que a gente quer agora? - Perguntou Himuro, se aproximando do homem e se ajoelhando ao lado do mesmo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Nunca, não importa o quanto vocês me torturem, não vou falar nada. - Respondeu o homem, conseguindo cuspir na direção do moreno, mas errando por muito.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Okay. - Disse Kagami. - Vou ter que pegar pesado, Kouki, vem comigo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Os dois saíram da lanchonete, voltando apenas Kagami e uma mulher loira, com um corpo perfeito e maria chiquinhas; ela veio presa pelos braços pelo ruivo e estava chorando.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Amor? Como eles te acharam? Eles te machucaram? - Gritava o homem, em total desespero, mas sem conseguir se levantar.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Foi quando Akashi percebeu que não era o homem que não conseguia levantar, havia alguma coisa prendendo-o ao chão, o ruivo arregalou os olhos em choque ao descobrir que eram sombras que o prendiam, sombras agarravam seus tornozelos e pulsos, assim como sua garganta.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Querido, você está bem? - Perguntava a moça, tentando se soltar do ruivo que a segurava, suas bochechas encharcadas por causa das lágrimas.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— E aí, velhote, vai contar ou não? - Perguntou Himuro novamente. - Se não falar a moça morre.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Não, não! Eu falo, eu falo. - Berrou o homem, apagando logo depois,</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Ótimo trabalho, vamos levá-lo para a sede e o chefe vai recolher as informações. - Disse Takao. - Kouki, pode voltar.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Diante dos olhos da Geração Milagora, a mulher loira foi se contorcendo e suas feições derretendo, com isso, no lugar dela agora estava Furihata, sorrindo e dizendo:</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu disse que seria bom ver fotos da noiva desse infeliz.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Você estava certo. Agora vamos, minhas sombras não vão deixá-lo inconsciente por muito tempo. - Disse Himuro, indo em direção da saída. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>O corpo do cara desmaiado começou a levitar e a acompanhar o moreno em direção da rua; os outros 3 começaram a ir atrás quando Akashi de repente se levantou e os chamou.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Esperem. - Os três pararam, surpresos ao ver seus conhecidos ali, naquela estranha coincidência. - Vocês são especiais certo? Vocês fazem parte de alguma comunidade ou algo assim? Tenho uma coisa muito importante para contar, acho que vocês vão querer saber.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Podem vir com a gente, como sabia que nós estaríamos aqui. - Perguntou Takao.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu vi em um sonho. - Respondeu curto, passando a seguir a mesma direção do corpo flutuando, vendo com o canto dos olhos o resto da Geração Milagrosa vindo junto.</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Π</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chegaram no que parecia ser um prédio de uma empresa qualquer e entraram, foram guiados por vários ambientes diferentes até chegarem à um elevador, onde entraram e foram até o último andar.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Saíram por um corredor estreito e pararam em frente de uma porta inteiramente preta, com Himuro mandando eles ficarem quietos e só falarem quando o chefe deles deixasse.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Entraram na sala, sendo recebidos por um homem de aparência imponente, sentado atrás de uma escrivaninha cheia de papéis e um computador; o homem fez sinal para que todos se sentassem e assim o fizeram, enquanto o corpo do homem sequestrado continuava a flutuar.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Vejo que conseguiram concluir a missão. - Começou, recebendo acenos de concordância de todos que participaram da missão.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Ele disse que contaria tudo o que quiséssemos, então o trouxemos para o senhor o interrogar, como pediu. - Respondeu Himuro.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Bom, bom. E posso saber quem são esses meninos que vieram junto de vocês.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Esses são: Akashi Seijuro, Midorima Shintaro, Murasakibara Atsushi, Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki e Kise Ryouta. O senhor Akashi disse que precisava alertar nossa comunidade sobre alguma coisa.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Pois bem, pode me contar o que quer. - Disse o homem, olhando fundo nos olhos do ruivo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu tenho tido alguns sonhos, senhor. - Começou. - Sonhos que depois de algum tempo se tornam realidade, sempre. - Enfatizou a palavra sempre. - Na noite de ontem, sonhei com uma guerra entre pessoas muito poderosas, e essa guerra resultou no fim do nosso mundo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Todos na sala estavam quietos, prestando atenção nas palavras do ruivo, que sentia a pressão de ser aquele que passava as informações ruins para alguém.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Sonhos, é? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim, como se fossem premonições. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— E quando esses sonhos começaram? - Perguntou interessado, se inclinando um pouco sobre a mesa.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Já fazem uns dois meses e meio.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— E nunca contou para ninguém?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Sempre achei que fosse coincidência, mas, depois desses sonhos ficarem mais recorrentes e depois do sonho de ontem, decidi chamar meus amigos para conversar. - Disse, apontando para os outros cinco. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— E foi aí que se deparou com meus agentes? - Recebeu um aceno de cabeça. - E como você sabia onde iria os encontrar?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu não sabia que seriam eles, só sonhei que aquela lanchonete era uma peça importante, por isso marquei o encontro lá.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Entendo, e todos vocês têm poderes também? - Perguntou, agora olhando para os outros 5 garotos, que apenas fizeram que sim com a cabeça. - Ótimo, perfeito realmente. Presumo que o senhor não tenha uma data para essa guerra certo?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Não.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Não, premonições não são tão óbvias assim, elas vêm de forma codificada e sobra pra gente desvendar o que vimos. Sem problemas, nós vamos acolher vocês aqui na base e vamos treinar para que aprender a controlar seus poderes, pode ser? - Todos concordaram. - Então, vou pedir para que os meninos mostrem seus quartos e expliquem um pouco sobre nossa agência, okay? - Mais acenos. =</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>O chefe se despediu e dispensou todos, fazendo-os sair da sala juntos e parando no corredor, para decidir o que fazer a seguir. Himuro disse que os levaria para seus quartos, para que pudessem se organizar e fazer uma lista do que precisavam pegar em suas casas.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Como assim? - Perguntou Kise. - Eu não posso morar aqui, tenho uma família, escola e trabalho, não vou abandonar tudo simplesmente por que seu chefe pediu. Eu nem conheço o cara. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Olha, a gente entende o seu lado, mas vocês precisam entender que, se for mesmo acontecer uma guerra, ela vai estourar de repente e, quando isso acontecer, como nós vamos conseguir agir se vocês vão estar longe daqui com as suas famílias? - Explicou Takao, tentando manter a calma.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Sabemos como é passar por isso, todos nós aqui da agência tivemos que fazer essa decisão. Nós não vamos te obrigar a ficar aqui, mas, enquanto viver com seus pais, não poderá treinar conosco, nossa empresa tem um código bem estrito sobre isso, sendo um de nós, sua existência é apagada do mundo, para proteger aqueles que você ama, se você ficar com sua família, não podemos prometer que conseguiremos protegê-los de eventuais inimigos, ou, até mesmo, de uma perda de controle sua. - Disse Himuro.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Vocês ainda não sabem controlar os seus poderes e não sabem a extensão deles, já houveram situações de alguns agentes nossos que se descontrolaram e acabaram machucando muitas pessoas, vocês aguentariam viver com essa culpa pelo resto de suas vidas? A culpa de machucar ou até matar aqueles que vocês amam? - Discursou Furihata, fazendo todos eles pensarem no que iriam fazer.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Podemos ir para casa por hoje e entrar em contato com nossa resposta? - Perguntou Midorima.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Claro, vocês têm até amanhã. - Concordou Kagami.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Todos concordaram e a Geração Milagrosa foi embora para suas casas, com uma torrente de pensamentos conflitantes em suas cabeças; enquanto isso, os quatro que ficaram na agência, foram conversando até seus dormitórios:</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Vocês acham que eles vão aceitar? - Pergunta Taiga, pensando em seu antigo colega de time azulado.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Não sei, alguns deles pareceram bem receosos de deixarem as famílias. - Respondeu Furihata.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sei que isso é chato, mas, será que eles não podem pensar no bem maior? - Reclamou Himuro - Se isso que Akashi sonhou for mesmo uma premonição, teremos que treinar ainda mais duro para que possamos lutar e salvar toda a população mundial.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Mas é certo que sempre terão pessoas que vão morrer. - Completou Takao. - Nunca houve, na história de nossos antepassados mutantes, uma guerra em que todos saíram vivos. Mesmo entre a população local.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Infelizmente, mas nós vamos dar o nosso melhor para salvar o máximo de pessoas que pudermos. - Animou Kagami, sendo seguido por concordância.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dividiram-se nas duplas e foram para seus quartos, tomarem banho para jantar e então descansar para o longo dia que viria a seguir. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Π</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A noite passou rápida para os meninos, que ainda não haviam tomado uma decisão concreta, alguns como Murasakibara, Aomine e Kuroko, tinham suas malas já prontas com o que queriam levar para a agência, mas ainda não pensaram no que iriam falar para seus pais.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Já Akashi estava decido no que ia fazer, afinal, o sonho fora dele, não seria agora que daria com o pé para trás, só se culpava por colocar seus amigos na mesma situação que a sua, mas, considerando que eles também tinham poderes, era provável que eles fossem arranjar problemas mais pra frente se Akashi não fizesse nada.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Iria fazer de tudo para proteger seus amigos e não deixar que nada aconteça com eles ou com suas famílias, se o destino quis que ele tivesse o poder de ver o futuro, era por uma boa razão.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seu despertador tocou às 8 da manhã como em todos os dias, para que ele se levantasse e começasse a fazer seu dia render, a primeira coisa que fazia era trocar de roupa e fazer sua higiene.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Logo depois, descia até a cozinha para tomar seu café da manhã e partia para sua corrida diária, sempre saía para correr por uns 5 km para manter seu condicionamento físico, mesmo que já não jogasse mais basquete.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Voltava pra casa e tomava um banho, ficando o resto do dia sentado em sua escrivaninha estudando para conseguir passar em uma boa faculdade, seus pais queriam que ele fizesse Direito.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Talvez essa seja uma boa desculpa para ir morar em outro lugar, ele poderia dizer que achou um curso preparatório para a faculdade de Direito em uma outra cidade e que precisava morar lá por algum tempo, seus pais iriam amar vê-lo tão engajado com a futura faculdade.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Não sabia ao certo quando poderia aparecer na agência, mas achou que quanto mais cedo fosse, mais cedo começaria a treinar, por isso levou sua mala até a sala, onde seus pais estavam assistindo televisão e se colocou na frente da mesma, respirando fundo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Pai e mãe, tomei uma decisão muito importante e que irá decidir meu futuro como Advogado, achei uma escola preparatória muito boa e com ótimas recomendações. Mas ela fica a algumas horas daqui, já fiz minhas malas e eu preciso aparecer lá hoje, queria avisar aos senhores minha decisão.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Isso é ótimo, meu filho. Fico feliz e orgulhoso que você tenha tomado, sozinho, sua primeira decisão importante, te dou minha benção para você ir para essa escola. - Disse seu pai, com um sorriso orgulhoso.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Filho, nos ligue todos os dias, combinado? Quero saber se vocês está bem, se está se alimentando, se eles estão te tratando bem. - Disse a mãe, com algumas lágrimas nos olhos, já se levantando para abraçar o ruivo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Após uma despedida cheia de lágrimas e de abraços por parte de sua mãe, Akashi termina de dar tchau para seus pais e sai de casa, pedindo um uber pelo aplicativo, sem querer usar um dos carros do pai, pois o motorista iria saber para onde está indo. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sua viagem até a agência foi silenciosa no que diz respeito a conversas, mas, em compensação, os pensamentos de Akashi estava disparando. Será que os meninos também tomariam aquela decisão? Ou eles iriam preferir ficar com suas famílias e esquecer o que lhes foi dito?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nem percebeu quando chegou em seu destino, o motorista o chamou algumas vezes, fazendo o ruivo se desculpar e descer do carro, se virando para encarar a vista do prédio alto e relativamente simples.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Sabia que iria te encontrar aqui também, já que seria muito irônico você ter vindo até eles e ignorar o que eles contaram. - Ouviu uma voz vinda de trás de si, se virou vendo Aomine, também carregando malas.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Então você veio também, o que disse para seus pais? - Questionou o ruivo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Que um time de basquete de uma cidade longe me chamou pra jogar por eles. - Respondeu o negro. - E você?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Escola preparatória para a faculdade.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Típico seu, hein Akashi. - Disse outra voz, dessa vez de Midorima, que acabara de chegar. - Disse para meus pais que faria um estágio não remunerado de Medicina para descobrir no que vou me especializar. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Vamos entrar então? - Apressa Aomine, já pegando suas malas e indo em direção à entrada.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Não vamos esperar pelos outros? - Perguntou o esverdeado.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Acho melhor não, nem sabemos se eles vão vir, e outra, talvez eles já deixem a gente ir treinando, estou animado para isso.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eles acabaram concordando e entraram, tentando entender para onde teriam que ir, mas, antes que pudessem sair explorando o prédio por eles mesmos, foram interrompidos por um menino ocidental, com roupas escuras e cabelo preto jogado na cara, o estilo lembrava o de Himuro, mas não era ele.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Sou Nicholas, vou levar vocês para o dormitório e tirarei quaisquer dúvidas que vocês tiverem. - Se apresentou, sem sorrir.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Onde estão Himuro, Kagami, Takao e Furihata? - Questionou Aomine, enquanto iam em direção do elevador do dia anterior.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Eles estão resolvendo algumas coisas em relação ao caso anterior, mas irão se reunir com vocês mais tarde, até lá, farei companhia para vocês e apresentarei as áreas em comum do prédio.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Saíram do elevador em um corredor cheio de portas, que davam para quartos; o moreno os guiou para seus devidos quartos, que seriam compartilhados por duas pessoas: Aomine ficou com Kise, Murasakibara com Midorima e Akashi com Kuroko.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Como vocês sabem se eles vão aparecer ou não? - Perguntou Aomine, curioso.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Não sabemos, mas, caso eles não cheguem até o final do dia, iremos redistribuir os quartos com quantos de vocês chegarem. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Entendi.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Vou deixar vocês sozinhos para arrumarem suas coisas, quando estiverem prontos, podem me encontrar na sala no final do corredor, é só seguir reto, não tem erro. - Disse, e se retirou.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cada um entrou em seu quarto e passou a organizar suas coisas, o ambiente era bem minimalista, com duas camas iguais, uma escrivaninha para cada um; também tinha um armário embutido em uma das paredes, com portas e gavetas em número para dividir por duas pessoas.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>O banheiro era confortável e tinha bastante espaço de armazenamento, ou seja, o lugar era incrível, além de tudo, tinha uma televisão que pegava todos os canais possíveis e até alguns estrangeiros, provavelmente para os agentes de fora do Japão. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Quando terminaram de arrumar tudo, se encontraram fora dos quartos e foram juntos em direção da sala no fim do corredor; o cômodo era literalmente uma sala: com videogames de última geração, estantes enormes de livros e sofás que pareciam ser muito confortáveis.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Encontraram Nicholas sentado em um dos sofás lendo um livro que parecia estar em outra língua, quando o mesmo percebeu a presença deles na sala, deixou o livro de lado e chamou-os para se sentar com ele.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sentaram-se juntos em um sofá de três lugares, deixando os espaços ao lado de Nicholas vazios, mas ele não pareceu ligar para isso, na verdade, ele não parecia ligar para nada.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Já deixei avisado lá na recepção que se seus amigos chegarem é para mandá-los para cá, onde eles irão nos encontrar. Passei fotos de seus amigos para que a recepcionista os identifique, não precisam se preocupar.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Obrigado. - Agradeceu Akashi.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Vocês têm alguma dúvida? Se não, podem ir para os quartos tirar um cochilo, também podem ficar aqui jogando algum jogo ou lendo um livro.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Todos decidiram ficar ali, Akashi e Midorima liam livros relacionados com seus cursos, enquanto Aomine jogava GTA no videogame; Nicholas voltou para sua leitura, ao perceber que nenhuma pergunta seria feita. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ficaram naquela sala passando o tempo até o final da tarde, quando finalmente os outros integrantes da Geração Milagrosa chegaram, encontrando-os fazendo a mesma coisa desde o começo do dia.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nicholas mostrou-lhes seus quartos e os deixou à vontade para arrumarem suas coisas, dormirem ou o que mais eles quisessem fazer. Quando deu umas 7 da noite, Nicholas avisou a todos eles que estava na hora do jantar e os levou até a cantina.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>O espaço estava lotado, crianças, adolescentes e adultos todos se misturando e conversando, fazendo o ambiente ficar barulhento, mas não de forma desagradável, é quase como se eles fossem uma família.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Foram guiados até os guichês de comida, onde eles encheram seus pratos com todas as opções disponíveis e foram se sentar em uma mesa; Nicholas deixou-os sozinhos para ir se sentar com uma menina ruiva de cabelos cacheados.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Já sozinhos, eles tiveram mais liberdade para conversarem sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo. Contaram as desculpas que inventaram para suas famílias, e zoaram as mentiras dos outros, dizendo que não sabiam como não tinham sido pegos na hora.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Espero que, pelo menos, esse treinamento valha a pena. - Comentou Kise, terminando de comer a última garfada de seu prato que estava lotado no começo do jantar.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Com a quantidade de pessoas que tem aqui, ficaria surpreso se o treinamento fosse ruim. - Diz Aomine, olhando ao redor, vendo as poucas pessoas que restaram terminando de comer e saindo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Será que nós temos que esperar pelo garoto emo ou podemos ir para os quartos? - Questiona Murasakibara.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nenhum deles sabia a resposta, então se levantaram e levaram as bandejas para onde viram as outras pessoas levarem, procuraram o menino pelo local, mas ele já não estava mais lá, então deduziram que poderiam ir para os quartos.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Alguém lembra do andar? - Pergunta Kise, com a mão direita pairando sobre o painel com os números dos andares.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Andar 23. - Respondeu Kuroko.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Subiram em silêncio e entraram em seus quartos, sem saber o que os esperava no dia seguinte.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capítulo Dois</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>No dia seguinte, foram acordados por batidas na porta, se trocaram e sairam dos quartos, dando de cara com Takao, Kagami, Himuro e Furihata, que pediram desculpas por não aparecerem no dia anterior.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Foram para o refeitório, onde se sentaram na mesma mesa da janta, separados dos outros quatro, que se sentaram junto de Nicholas e algumas outras pessoas que não foram apresentadas a eles.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Como na outra refeição, encheram os pratos e comeram bem, levando em conta que eram jogadores de basquete, tinham que comer aquela quantidade para repor as energias do treino, fora que eles iriam treinar seus poderes logo depois, portanto, mais reservas de energia.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Esperaram até que Himuro veio e os chamou para irem com eles até as salas de treinamento, que eles iriam fazer algumas demonstrações antes de, de fato, começar com treino deles seis.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>No caminho, a menina que estava com eles se apresentou como Samantha Wabber, ela contou que veio do Canadá com Nicholas quando eram jovens para treinar no Japão, por eles terem os melhores professores, e uma melhor taxa de escolaridade como um todo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Suas famílias ficaram em seu país natal, mas eles ainda se falavam por mensagens e vídeo-chamadas por aplicativos com esse fim; claro que eles sentiam saudade de seus pais, ela disse, mas tinham noção da importância do trabalho que faziam ali no Japão.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Foram para um dos andares de cima, onde haviam várias salas de treinamento, cada uma com uma finalidade: tinham aquelas para treinamento de armas de fogo, outras para armas brancas, algumas para pessoas com poderes de voo, de fogo, água, etc. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>No final do corredor, havia uma sala de treino que possuía coisas de última tecnologia, tinham alguns robôs parados e com marcas de luta, tinha uma câmara que nenhum deles sabia exatamente para o que servia, e vários outros equipamentos.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Himuro os mandaram sentar em algumas cadeiras que tinham ao redor da sala, como se fossem para espectadores mesmo, então assim fizeram, enquanto ele e os outros se preparavam, arrumando a iluminação do lugar, assim como faziam alguma coisa em alguma coisa que parecia aquelas mesas de DJs.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A Geração Milagrosa ficou em silêncio, esperando os preparativos serem feitos; alguns minutos depois todos já estavam prontos para o início da demonstração, o primeiro que iria fazer a demonstração era Furihata.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Vocês já viram da outra vez, mas, agora, vou fazer de perto para vocês perceberem os detalhes. - Começou ele. - Para eu poder me transformar, preciso primeiro ter visto essa pessoa por fotos pelo menos uma vez. - Explicou, começando a se transformar em Himuro. - Nesse momento, o mais importante, pra mim, é pensar e imaginar todos os detalhes que consigo, para que saia tudo o mais perfeito possível.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Terminou sua explicação, já totalmente transformado em Himuro, com a mais pura perfeição de detalhes, depois, voltou ao normal, com a camada de Himuro se derretendo e revelando Furihata.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— É importante sempre ter atenção e dedicação, com a prática vem a perfeição, nunca vai sair bom de primeira, mas não desistam.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Logo depois é a vez de Takao, que vai até o centro do espaço, enquanto os outros operavam a máquina, fazendo com que um daqueles cilindros de algum material transparente que estavam presos no teto descesse e o prendesse dentro.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Pra que isso? - Perguntou </span>
  <span>Midorima.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— O poder dele é muito destrutivo, então para a nossa segurança, é melhor desse jeito. Pode começar, Takao.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Pra mim, o que me ajuda a ter controle é tentar focar aonde eu quero que vá, o que eu quero atingir. - Com isso, chamas cobrem suas mãos e vão subindo lentamente por seus braços, até ele estar completamente coberto por fogo. - Eu também posso lançar jatos e bolas de fogo, mas no começo, eu só conseguia fazer minhas mãos pegarem fogo, mas isso foi evoluindo com treino.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Por fim, ele voltou ao normal e a capsula foi retirada, voltando para seu lugar no teto; o próximo foi Kagami, que mostrou como controlava objetos com a mente, a chamada telecinese.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sempre imagino o que eu quero controlar e o que eu quero que aquele objeto faça, eu desenho o movimento inteiro na minha cabeça. - Explicou, demonstrando com algumas canetas, ele levitou todas e escreveu </span>
  <span>Kagami</span>
  <span> com elas, depois deixou-as de volta em seus lugares.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Agora nós temos os 3 com poderes mais incomuns, na verdade, pelo o que sabemos da história dos mutantes no mundo, eles são os únicos com essas habilidades. - Disse Furihata.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Então os poderes de vocês são comuns, digamos assim? - Perguntou Kise.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Exatamente, aqui na agência priorizamos ter apenas um de cada, pois assim essa pessoa consegue treinar ao máximo suas habilidades, sendo útil para situações que precisem de alguém com aquele poder. - Explicou Himuro.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Entendi</span>
  <span>, então vocês têm salas de treinamento especializadas em cada poder, certo?  - Questionou </span>
  <span>Midorima</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Isso mesmo. - </span>
  <span>Respondeu</span>
  <span> Takao, sorrindo para o esverdeado.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>O primeiro dos três que foi fazer a demonstração foi Himuro, ele parou no centro da sala e fechou os olhos; a sorte foi que os meninos da Geração do Milagres já tinham visto os poderes do moreno em ação, se não, alguns deles teriam ficado com medo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As sombras começaram a circundar o chão ao redor de </span>
  <span>Himuro</span>
  <span>, logo elas saíram do chão e se enroscaram em suas mãos e em seus pés, como cobras feitas de sombras.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>O chão já havia sido tomado de sombras, que agora subiam pelas paredes, deixando tudo negro como a escuridão, parecia que alguém tinha apagado as luzes sem que eles percebessem e, se não estivesse acontecendo diante de seus olhos, os garotos nunca iriam acreditar em uma coisa dessas.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Não sei muito no que eu penso pra fazer isso, é quase como se as sombras fossem parte de mim, eu </span>
  <span>as sinto</span>
  <span> se movendo pela minha mente e elas simplesmente fazem o que eu mando.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto ele falava, as sombras retornaram para seus lugares iniciais, fazendo o ambiente voltar a ser bem iluminado e até alegre, se poderia ser dito desse jeito. A próxima foi a menina, que disse que controlava o sangue, seja o dela seja o de outras pessoas.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu posso fazer formatos com o meu sangue, é claro que eu preciso estar ferida para que isso aconteça. - Dizia, enquanto fazia um pequeno corte na palma de sua mão. - Meus formatos favoritos são as asas que eu faço nas minhas costas, mas que gastam muito sangue e muita energia, e o formato de chicote.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dos cortes em suas mãos, o sangue escorria abundantemente, mas sem se espalhar pelo chão, ele se agrupava no ar até criar a forma de um chicote.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— A melhor parte é que, além de machucar de verdade quem eu bater, ele também é indestrutível, já que o sangue só se espalha quando eu quiser. - Explicou, mudando o formato até virar uma arma pequena, que disparavam balas de sangue.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Terminada sua demonstração, Samantha foi se sentar ao lado dos meninos, dizendo que sempre ficava cansada de usar seus poderes, pois perdia muito sangue.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>O último a mostrar seus poderes era Nicholas, que pediu para que eles não se assustassem.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— O meu poder é o mais assustador daqui e eu não posso explicar exatamente o que eu faço, já que nunca conheci outra pessoa que tenha o mesmo poder que o meu, aliás, nunca conheci ninguém com um poder ao menos semelhante ao meu.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nicholas se senta no chão e apoia as mãos ao lado do corpo, por um longo tempo nada acontece, até que o chão começa a rachar e, dessa rachadura, diversos corpos começam a </span>
  <span>sair, escalando</span>
  <span> pelo buraco afora; alguns eram só esqueletos, mas outros eram corpos em algum estágio de decomposição.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>O cheiro que os corpos exalavam era impossível de ser descrito se alguém perguntasse para a Geração Milagrosa, eles estavam fascinados, aterrorizados e com nojo, tudo isso ao mesmo tempo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu controlo os mortos, eu sinto onde eles estão pelo solo e, para os que estão mais perto da minha localização, eu os chamo até mim. Eles me obedecem como a seu rei, tudo o que eu quiser que eles façam, eles vão fazer; e a maior vantagem é que eles não morrem, não importa se eles perderam uma cabeça, um pé ou um braço, eles vão continuar se movendo e vão continuar atacando.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Com uma ordem muda, Nicholas fez todos os mortos voltarem para o buraco, que permaneceu aberto, o moreno se levantou e se sentou junto de Samantha ao lado dos jogadores.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Depois que a tensão passou </span>
  <span>Furihata</span>
  <span> perguntou se algum dos meninos queria se voluntariar para ser o primeiro a tentar demonstrar seu poder, </span>
  <span>Akashi</span>
  <span> gostaria de ir, mas, como suas visões só acontecem em sonhos, seria </span>
  <span>difícil</span>
  <span> demonstrar isso.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Vendo que não teriam voluntários, </span>
  <span>Himuro</span>
  <span> escolheu </span>
  <span>Murasakibara</span>
  <span> como o primeiro, pois estava curioso quanto as habilidades de seu antigo companheiro de time, eles eram uma dupla e tanto, pena que perderam o contato por culpa do moreno.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>O arroxeado ficou parado no centro da sala parecendo estar entediado, não sabia o que fazer, também não sabia muito bem qual era o seu poder, podia ter alguma coisa a ver com o vento, mas também podia não ser.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Feche os olhos, Atsushi. Tente sentir seu poder, tente conseguir tocar nele, ver ele. - Pediu Himuro, vendo que o mais alto não tinha a menor noção do que estava fazendo ali.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Murasakibara</span>
  <span> fechou os olhos e tentou sentir seu poder, havia algo repuxando em seu estômago, ele não saberia explicar a sensação, mas era uma coisa incômoda e ele queria se livrar dela logo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sentia essa sensação crescendo em seu corpo, fazendo-o ficar irritado, por que não queria se sentir estranho daquele jeito, parecia que tinha algo querendo sair e dentro de si. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>De repente, todo seu corpo começou a formigar, como se ele estivesse sentado em cima de seu próprio corpo por muito tempo, parando a circulação de seu sangue por inteiro em todas as partes, desde sua cabeça até seus dedos do pé.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ouviu seus antigos companheiros da </span>
  <span>Teiko</span>
  <span> gritando alguma coisa que parecia ser seu nome, mas ele estava muito imerso naquelas sensações horríveis para conseguir entender alguma coisa.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sentia algo molhando suas panturrilhas, assim como sentia suas meias dentro do tênis encharcadas, mas não sabia como aquilo tinha acontecido, só sabia que queria que tudo aquilo parasse e ele pudesse voltar pra casa, com sua mãe.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Um calor se espalhou por seu corpo, fazendo-o se sentir mais calmo e como se ele tivesse sido envolvido por um cobertor quentinho, o que gradativamente o fez voltar ao controle de si mesmo, só para descobrir que, na verdade, o que o aqueceu foi o corpo de Tatsuya, que o havia abraçado no desespero.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Você está bem, </span>
  <span>Atsushi</span>
  <span>? Se sente melhor? - Perguntou o menor </span>
  <span>preocupado</span>
  <span>, ainda abraçado ao troco do maior.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Estou sim, senti falta do seu abraço, Muro-chin. - Respondeu o maior, passando seus braços ao redor do corpo magro do outro. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>O moreno levou o maior até uma das cadeiras, enquanto explicava, aos sussurros, que seu poder era a água, o que fez o maior comentar que ele seria o Percy Jackson da vida real, levando </span>
  <span>Himuro</span>
  <span> a rir.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ficaram todos parados por um tempo, tentando se recuperar do choque, o chão ainda estava molhado, assim como todos eles, mas pelo menos a água havia ido embora. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Quem vai ser o próximo? - Perguntou </span>
  <span>Furihata</span>
  <span>.- Dessa vez a gente promete estar preparados para </span>
  <span>possíveis</span>
  <span> descontroles.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Na verdade nós não imaginávamos que vocês pudessem conseguir de primeira, por isso que nos surpreendemos, nós mesmo só conseguimos depois de algumas tentativas. - Completou Kagami.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu posso ir então. - Disse Kuroko, já no centro da sala, não que alguém tivesse percebido ele ali.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Será que esse é o seu poder, Kuroko? - Perguntou </span>
  <span>Kagami</span>
  <span> ao azulado, que deu de ombros, sem saber ao certo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fechou seus olhos, ouvindo </span>
  <span>Kagami</span>
  <span> dando as mesmas instruções que </span>
  <span>Himuro</span>
  <span> havia dado ao arroxeado, não sentia nada demais, não como ouviu </span>
  <span>Murasakibara</span>
  <span> descrevendo, baixinho, para Himuro.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Para o azulado, seu corpo estava normal, sem sensações estranhas e sem nenhum descontrole aparente, mas, quando seus companheiros gritaram animados, ele soube que algo havia acontecido.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>De alguma maneira, ele havia se movido até o outro lado da sala, mas ninguém estava olhando para ele, na verdade, os outros ainda estavam olhando para o local em que havia estado antes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Gente? Acho que meu poder é de teletransporte. - Disse </span>
  <span>Kuroko</span>
  <span>, vendo os outros procurando de onde sua voz estava vindo. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mas ele não entendia o porquê, ele estava logo ali, não é como se ele estivesse... INVISÍVEL! Era isso, só podia ser, toda a sua vida seu poder estava dando as caras e ele não havia percebido isso. Andou até o centro da sala novamente e falou:</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Acho que também posso ficar invisível, não é legal?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Não é como se a gente não devesse ter desconfiado antes. - Respondeu Aomine, com cara de dúvida, olhando ao redor para tentar lhe achar.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Tá bom, mas como eu volto ao normal? - Questionou, ficando levemente ansioso ao perceber que não conseguia voltar.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Se acalma e tenta relaxar, as vezes demora um pouco, mas com o tempo você aprende. - Respondeu Kagami, se aproximando de onde achava que o menor estava.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sentiu seu corpo ser agarrado e soube que havia conseguido, tinha pensado em como queria voltar, para que pudesse ser visto por </span>
  <span>Kagami</span>
  <span> e, por mais que isso o fizesse ficar com vergonha, sabia que era o ruivo quem o motivava na maioria das vezes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Quem é o próximo? - Perguntou Takao, já olhando para Midorima. - Que tal você, Shin-chan?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Já disse que não gosto quando você me chama assim, Takao. - Reclamou o maior, já se colocando no centro.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tentou fazer o que os outros fizeram, fechou os olhos e relaxou, tentando pensar em coisas que pudessem trazer </span>
  <span>seus poderes</span>
  <span> à tona, mas, quanto mais tempo passava ali, mais idiota se sentia.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— É, talvez seus poderes tenham a ver com a sua ótima mira? - Disse Takao, tentando melhorar a cara de derrota que o esverdeado fazia ao voltar para sua cadeira.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Pode ser.- Respondeu o mesmo, se sentindo derrotado.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span> O próximo a ir já se levantou sem nem ser convidado, não que ele precisasse, lógico; </span>
  <span>Aomine</span>
  
  <span>Daiki</span>
  <span> não precisava de convites para chegar nos lugares, ele só ia. Chegou no meio da sala e se sentou, não queria ficar sentado por algum tempo se passando por idiota, quando podia sentar e relaxar melhor.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Em sua mente veio o seu animal favorito: a pantera negra; seu pelo lustroso e negro, perfeito pra se camuflar entre as árvores e arbustos, seus dentes enormes e prontos pra morder seus inimigos. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sentiu seu corpo se aquecendo de forma estranha, assim como algumas partes de seu corpo </span>
  <span>doíam</span>
  <span>, parecia que ele estava se contorcendo, mas ele tinha certeza de que estava parado.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Abriu os olhos e percebeu que sua visão estava muito melhor do que antes, será que era esse seu poder? Visão de raio-X? Mas não podia ser, se fosse isso os outros não estariam o encarando com um misto estranho de surpresa e medo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tentou se levantar, mas percebeu que já estava de pé, mas ele parecia mais baixo do que o normal, tentou falar, mas saiu um rugido. Olhou ao redor, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo, até que Kise diz:</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Você é uma pantera, </span>
  <span>Aominecchi</span>
  <span>! Que legal, queria fazer isso também.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Então ele tinha se transformado em uma pantera, isso era legal mesmo, mas como será que ele voltava a ser ele mesmo? Tentou se concentrar e pensar em seu corpo humano, como disse Furihata, pensou em todos os detalhes, até mesmo na roupa que estava usando.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Abriu os olhos e olhou para baixo, suspirando aliviado em ver suas queridas mãos, até que fora legal ser uma pantera, mas talvez deixaria isso para o campo de batalha. Será que ele conseguia se transformar em outros animais, assim como </span>
  <span>Furihata</span>
  <span> se transformava em várias pessoas?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>O último a ir seria </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span>, e todos estavam animados e meio cansados, eles queriam ver logo para poderem ir comer alguma coisa e relaxar em seus quartos. O loiro se levantou e foi até o meio, parando ali com uma postura incerta e, de certa forma, medrosa, seus sonhos foram horríveis depois de ter visto os poderes de </span>
  <span>Himuro</span>
  <span> pela primeira vez.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>E quando o moreno demonstrou seus poderes o loiro sentiu aquelas trevas o chamando, e ele teve que lutar muito para conseguir disfarçar seu desgosto, a sua sorte foi que fizera muitos cursos de atuação ao longo de sua vida.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lembrou-se das palavras ditas pelas sombras, de como elas lhe faziam propostas grotescas: de que ele se juntasse à elas na escuridão, que ele se tornasse seu novo mestre, que ele as possuísse se quisesse ser forte o suficiente para cuidar de sua família e amigos.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Não percebeu, mas a cada pensamento que tinha, mais escura ficava a sala, as sombras se remexiam inquietas em seus lugares, fazendo todos tencionarem seus corpos, esperando para ver o que iria acontecer.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As sombras subiam pelo corpo do loiro, que se arrepiava por inteiro, sentia como se fossem cobras subindo por suas pernas, agarrando-se a todo espaço descoberto; os sussurros ficavam cada vez mais altos em sua mente, enquanto ele se encolhia até ficar ajoelhado no chão, cobrindo a cabeça com as mãos, tentando abafar as vozes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Calem a boca. - Sussurrava o loiro, ouvindo as vozes aumentarem de volume, quase que berrando em sua mente. - Eu não quero saber.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Os outros perceberam que tinha alguma coisa errada e até tentavam se aproximar, mas as sombras os atacavam, para que eles se mantivessem afastados; </span>
  <span>Aomine</span>
  <span> encarava o loiro no chão tentando pensar no que fazer, ele parecia tão frágil naquele momento, e tão diferente do que ele era no dia a dia.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>De repente, as vozes pararam na mente de Kise, que achou que tudo tinha acabado finalmente, mas estava errado, as vozes voltaram com força total, deixando-o com dores de cabeças.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gritou com a dor que sentia, nem vendo o efeito que isso tinha nas sombras, que tomavam conta do local, mas não do mesmo jeito que fizeram com Himuro, aquelas sombras eram muito mais hostis, e queriam que o loiro se descontrolasse.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> levantou a cabeça, para tentar pedir ajuda, mas aquilo só afastou os outros ainda mais, seus olhos estavam totalmente pretos e haviam sombras subindo de seu pescoço em direção </span>
  <span>aos seus olhos</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro gritou mais uma vez, pedindo para os amigos:</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Por favor, alguém faz elas pararem. Faz elas calarem a boca, eu não quero mais ouvir elas.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Himuro</span>
  <span> entendeu o que ele falava e tentou avisar </span>
  <span>Kagami</span>
  <span> para jogar alguma coisa na cabeça do loiro, mas o plano foi falho, pois, as sombras o protegeram; Takao teve uma ideia e a sussurrou no ouvido de Kuroko, que entendeu o plano e pegou o objeto mais pesado que encontrou.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Se concentrou e ficou invisível, sendo avisado por Takao, com isso, tentou se imaginar do lado de </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span>, sentindo o ar se deslocando ao seu redor e, quando abriu os olhos, lá estava ele bem atrás do loiro, no </span>
  <span>ângulo</span>
  <span> perfeito para o que precisava fazer.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sem pensar muito para não dar tempo das sombras o detectarem, bateu com o objeto em mãos na nuca do amigo, sentindo-o amolecer e cair em seus braços. As sombras se retraíram e voltaram para seus lugares, deixando os outros chegarem perto para ver como o loiro estava.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto iam para seus quartos, conversavam sobre suas teorias acerca dos poderes de Midorima, que todos concordavam ser algo relacionado à sua mira perfeita. Também falavam sobre Kise e seus poderes:</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Será que ele tem o mesmo poder que o seu Himuro?- Perguntou Takao, pensando naquela possibilidade. - Nunca vimos mais ninguém com o seu poder.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— O poder dele é mais forte, mesmo se for parecido com o meu. As sombras pareciam conversar com ele, as minhas nunca fizeram isso; eu tentei controlar as sombras dele, mas elas não me obedeceram, acho que ele é mais poderoso que eu.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Deram o dia por encerrado e se despediram, cada um indo para seu andar e seu quarto, ficou com </span>
  <span>Aomine</span>
  <span> a tarefa de levar </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> para o quarto, a sorte é que eles dividiam um mesmo, então não foi tão difícil, o loiro era leve por causa das inúmeras dietas que tinha que fazer para o trabalho como modelo e ator.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>O negro deitou o melhor amigo na cama, sentando-se no chão ao seu lado e se pondo a observar, para ver se ele acordaria em breve ou não. </span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capítulo Três</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> acordou com uma dor de cabeça desgraçada, olhou ao redor não sabendo muito bem onde estava, o quarto definitivamente não era o seu e, com toda certeza, a roupa que vestia não era sua. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Vestia apenas uma camiseta enorme que identificou como sendo de </span>
  <span>Aomine</span>
  <span>, uma das que ele havia roubado do armário do maior sem que o mesmo sequer percebesse isso.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Suas roupas do dia anterior estavam jogadas no chão próximo à cama, do jeito que o negro sempre fazia em sua própria casa, quando os dois iam pra lá depois dos treinos, para que pudessem jogar mais um pouco de basquete, além de videogame.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lentamente começou a lembrar do que tinha acontecido no dia anterior, da dor que tinha sentido, dos sussurros em sua cabeça, não queria mais se sentir daquele jeito, não queria mais usar seus poderes, seria sempre assim?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Escutou o barulho de água caindo e lembrou que agora dividiria o quarto com </span>
  <span>Aomine</span>
  <span> e que este, provavelmente, estava tomando banho; por estar com dor de cabeça, voltou a se deitar no travesseiro, fechando os olhos para </span>
  <span>descansar</span>
  <span> um pouco, mas acabou dormindo novamente.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Quando acordou novamente, a primeira coisa que viu foi o rosto de </span>
  <span>Aomine</span>
  <span> perto do seu, se assustou e tentou se afastar, mas algo em sua cintura o apertou contra o corpo do negro. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Olhando para baixo, identificou o peso como sendo o braço de </span>
  <span>Aomine</span>
  <span>, que o abraçava e o prendia contra si; </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> sabia que o maior havia se preocupado consigo, </span>
  <span>eles eram</span>
  <span> melhores amigos e sempre foram muito grudados, mesmo que aquilo fosse mais por causa do loiro do que do negro.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tentou se soltar mais uma vez e conseguiu sair do aperto de </span>
  <span>Aomine</span>
  <span>, saindo da cama e indo em direção do banheiro para que pudesse tomar um banho e, quem sabe, se livrar da dor e da tensão dos acontecimentos recentes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Colocou a água no mais quente que podia, do jeito que gostava, coisa que sempre rendia broncas de seus pais e de seus agentes, mas ele continuava fazendo; pegou um de seus cremes de esfoliação, assim como seus produtos de cabelo e entrou no box enorme.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lavou seu cabelo como se fosse para um desfile, era uma de suas terapias para quando estava muito estressado, as massagens em seu couro cabeludo eram tudo para si, fazendo-o relaxar instantaneamente.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Depois do banho ele se sentia melhor, mas não sabia se queria sair do quarto para interagir com os outros, ele queria ficar sozinho por algum tempo, só ele e Aomine, como nos velhos tempos quando iam para a casa do loiro depois dos treinos de basquete.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Voltou para a cama e se enfiou novamente no abraço do negro, que sequer percebeu que ele havia saído da cama, deitou-se e voltou a dormir, como se nunca tivesse saído dali.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>No resto dos quartos a coisa estava parecida, ninguém queria realmente sair dos quartos, </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> não havia sido o único com experiências traumáticas por causa de seus poderes. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Murasakibara</span>
  <span> teve pesadelos naquela noite com as dores e a sensação estranha em seu corpo, já </span>
  <span>Midorima</span>
  <span> não conseguiu dormir pensando no que poderia ser seu poder e por que ele não podia ser normal igual os outros e ter um poder fácil de aparecer.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pensou que poderia, no dia seguinte, perguntar para os meninos se poderia treinar com algumas armas normais, para ver se isso despertava seu poder dentro de si, nunca viu ninguém com um poder desses nas comics de X-</span>
  <span>man</span>
  <span> que </span>
  <span>Aomine</span>
  <span> de vez enquanto os fazia ler, mas, quem sabe, fosse um poder que ninguém tinha pensado ainda.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Já </span>
  <span>Akashi</span>
  <span> se remexia em sua cama, tendo mais um sonho com a guerra que estava vindo, acordou assustado com uma única lembrança de seus sonhos: uma data. Saiu correndo para bater no quarto de um dos meninos e foi atendido por </span>
  <span>Furihata</span>
  <span>, que o perguntou o que estava acontecendo e o </span>
  <span>porquê</span>
  <span> da pressa.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Não posso falar agora, temos que correr pra falar com seu chefe, ele está aqui? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Tá sim, vamos lá. - Respondeu, já puxando o outro em direção do elevador, apertando o último andar. - Você teve outro sonho? - Questionou.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim, consegui saber a data da guerra, agora só resta saber contra quem vai ser.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Provavelmente com a Europa, eles não gostam muito de nós, sabe? - Riu um pouco, amargo. - Eles têm inveja de nossa tecnologia e sempre falam nos encontros anuais que é injusto nós termos todos os mutantes de alta categoria em nosso território. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Mutantes?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— É assim que somos conhecidos mundialmente, por causa daquele filme, sabe? X-man. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Entendi. - Respondeu.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>O tempo dentro do elevador parecia não terminar nunca, devia ser por causa da ansiedade visível do ruivo, que batucava com seus dedos em sua perna uma música que havia aprendido recentemente em uma de suas últimas aulas de piano.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chegaram no andar desejado e foram andando rapidamente até a porta do chefe, bateram e esperaram a permissão para entrar, quando ela foi dada, em questão de segundos estavam lá dentro.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Boa tarde, chefe. </span>
  <span>Akashi</span>
  <span> queria falar com o senhor, ele teve mais informações sobre a guerra em seus sonhos. - Informou o moreno, fazendo a atenção do chefe se voltar ao ruivo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Descobri a data em que vai ocorrer a guerra, será no dia 03 de </span>
  <span>dezembro</span>
  <span> desse ano mesmo, ainda não sei contra quem vai ser, mas talvez essa informação apareça em algum sonho futuro.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Temos apenas três meses para treinar nossos novos recrutas; como foi o treino de ontem, Furihata?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Não descobrimos o poder de </span>
  <span>Midorima</span>
  <span>, achamos ter algo a ver com suas habilidades no basquete, que é a mira em longas distâncias. </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> e </span>
  <span>Murasakibara</span>
  <span> tiveram problemas com o alto controle.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Que tipo de problema?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Murasakibara</span>
  <span> controla a água, uma teoria que eu e Takao tivemos foi a de que ele passou mal pois na sala em que nós estávamos não tinha água, então ele teve que trazer ela de uma longa distância, e por isso passou mal. Já Kise, não temos certeza.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Por que?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Aparentemente ele tem o mesmo poder de </span>
  <span>Himuro</span>
  <span>, ele invocou as sombras, mas elas pareciam falar com ele, dando </span>
  <span>sugestões</span>
  <span>, tivemos que usar </span>
  <span>Kuroko</span>
  <span>, que tem poder de invisibilidade e teletransporte para conseguir apagar ele.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Vamos ficar de olho nele por enquanto, pelo o que me falaram o estilo de basquete dele é o de cópia, certo? Talvez ele tenha esse poder de copiar o poder dos outros, mas como não é o dono daquela habilidade, eles podem se revoltar contra ele. - Explicou o chefe. - Já tivemos um caso assim </span>
  <span>antes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— E o que aconteceu, se me permite perguntar. - Questionou </span>
  <span>Akashi</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Ela infelizmente se suicidou, deixou uma mensagem para trás que dizia que as vozes não a deixavam em paz e que ela não queria mais escutar elas, então se matou.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Vamos ficar de olho em </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span>, senhor. - Disse Furihata, preocupado.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Se for só isso, podem sair, tenho que conversar com os outros líderes sobre a informação importante e crucial que nos foi dada por Akashi.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Os dois saíram da sala e voltaram para seus quartos, sem falar nada, pensando no que o chefe havia contado sobre a menina que se matou, </span>
  <span>Akashi</span>
  <span> prometeu à si mesmo que iria tomar conta do loiro, afinal, não era a toa que ele é o líder do time.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Já em seu quarto, ficou pensando no que poderia fazer para ajudar </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> a melhorar, então decidiu chamar </span>
  <span>Kuroko</span>
  <span> para ir consigo buscar alguma coisa para todos eles comerem e reunir todos em algum dos quartos para comerem todos juntos.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Kuroko</span>
  <span>. - Chamou, cutucando o menor que estava deitado em sua cama jogando alguma coisa em seu celular, até que ele finalmente lhe desse a atenção que queria: - Vamos lá na cafeteria pegar coisas pra nós e os meninos comermos?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Por que? - Perguntou o azulado, então o ruivo contou sobre seu sonho e sobre a conversa com o chefe. - Tá bom, só vou colocar uma roupa descente e a gente já vai, manda uma mensagem no grupo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto ele se trocava </span>
  <span>Akashi</span>
  <span> mandou uma mensagem no grupo com todos os garotos da Geração Milagrosa, avisando que eles iam pegar comida e que era pra todos se encontrarem em seu quarto dali a pouco, também pediu para eles chamarem Himuro, Takao, Furihata e Kagami para se juntarem à eles.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pegaram as comidas para todos, conseguindo equilibrar tudo em seus braços e voltaram para o quarto, já encontrando todos lá dentro, só esperando pela comida que viria.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sentaram todos no chão, em cima dos travesseiros que trouxeram de seus quartos e se puseram a comer, de primeira sem conversar muito, mas depois que o gelo foi quebrado, eles passaram a conversar e a lembrar de coisas do passado.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu lembro quando eu entrei em quadra para jogar contra o Akashi, naquela época eu morria de medo dele. - Comentou rindo, fazendo com que todos rissem, inclusive o ruivo, que fingiu lançar um olhar irritado para o outro, que nem se afetou.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> observava tudo com um sorriso fraco no rosto, ainda não tinha nenhuma vontade de interagir com os outros e fingir que nada tinha acontecido no treino do dia anterior. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— O </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> também era chato quando adolescente, lembro que ele ficava perseguindo o </span>
  <span>Kuroko</span>
  <span> e sempre ia até </span>
  <span>Seirin</span>
  <span> pra ver ele. - Comentou Aomine, tentando fazer o loiro rir, pelo menos um pouco.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Verdade, ele sempre me assustava aparecendo na escola de repente, parecia eu assustando todo mundo. - </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> sorriu com o comentário de </span>
  <span>Kuroko</span>
  <span>, lhe dando um olhar de agradecimento pela tentativa.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Continuaram contando algumas histórias e quando ainda estavam no Ensino Médio, concordando em como aquela época era boa e sem tanto estresse, por mais focados que eles estivessem em relação ao basquete e à Winter Cup.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Mudando de assunto, sei que a gente deveria descontrair, mas eu quero contar a novidade antes do chefe. - Começou </span>
  <span>Akashi</span>
  <span>, recebendo atenção de todos. - Eu tive outro sonho referente à guerra que está vindo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— E o que é? - Pergunta </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span>, um pouco feliz </span>
  <span>de o</span>
  <span> tópico ter saído dele naquele momento.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu descobri a data em que vai acontecer. - Disse, fazendo todos se sobressaltarem e se sentarem mais eretos, se inclinando para frente, em sua direção.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— E quando vai ser? - Questiona Kagami, tentando fazer o outro ruivo falar logo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Dia 3 de Dezembro.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Mas isso é em três meses. - Aponta Takao. - Como vamos treinar vocês em apenas três meses? Isso é loucura.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Talvez seja melhor mandar eles pra casa e lutarmos só nós? - Perguntou </span>
  <span>Kagami</span>
  <span>, recebendo negações de todos.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nenhum deles gostaria de ir embora agora que descobriram a verdade sobre si mesmos, eles não queriam abandonar tudo, mesmo </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> e </span>
  <span>Murasakibara</span>
  <span>, eles sabiam que tinham que aprender a controlar seus dons ou poderiam ser perigosos para aqueles que amam.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Conversaram mais um pouco e decidiram que aquele seriam um dia fora </span>
  <span>da agência</span>
  <span>, com os eventos traumatizantes do dia anterior, os meninos da Geração Milagrosa mereciam um descanso, e nada melhor do que sair e jogar basquete como nos velhos tempos.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Combinado a saída, todos se trocaram e levaram seus pratos para a cozinha, saindo logo em seguida para irem até o parque com uma quadra de basquete mais próximo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chegando no parque, saíram correndo até a quadra, expulsando algumas crianças que estavam lá jogando; pegaram a bola que haviam levado, graças à Aomine, que nunca saía de casa sem essa bola.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jogaram a tarde toda, com todas as combinações de times que podiam pensar, e todos tinham de admitir, parecia que aquele tempo todo nem tinha passado, eles ainda sabiam as jogadas um do outro, </span>
  <span>Aomine</span>
  <span> e </span>
  <span>Kagami</span>
  <span> ainda dominavam a quadra, mas, ainda assim, os outros jogadores conseguiram ganhar dos dois várias vezes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>No meio do jogo, tiraram suas camisetas, por causa do suor e do calor que sentiam ao correr para lá e para cá pela quadra, fazendo cestas e enterradas; aos poucos, sem que eles percebessem, praticamente todas as meninas que estavam no parque naquela hora foram se reunir ao redor da quadra.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Elas cochichavam entre si sobre como aqueles garotos eram todos lindos e com corpos muito bem cuidados, já os garotos, admiravam as habilidades, comentando que gostariam de jogar daquele jeito algum dia.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Quando terminaram de jogar, já cansados e cobertos de suor, colocaram de volta suas camisetas, recebendo vaias das garotas, foi aí que perceberam a pequena multidão que haviam atraído.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Algumas reconheceram </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> e passaram a gritar seu nome, o que o fez ser obrigado a parar para autografar alguns livros e cadernos, assim como tirar fotos com suas fãs; podia estar cansado, mas nunca trataria mal aquelas que o levaram para onde estava hoje.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto caminhavam para a saída do parque, comentavam sobre as meninas e meninos parados os assistindo:</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Nem lembrava do quão famoso é o </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span>. - Comentou </span>
  <span>Aomine</span>
  <span>, fazendo o loiro ficar corado e tentar esconder o rosto. - Não adianta ficar tímido, você não é assim com suas </span>
  <span>fãs</span>
  <span>, nem com a gente, e muito menos em frente das câmeras.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Você já foi em um </span>
  <span>photoshoot</span>
  <span> dele? - Perguntou Kuroko, curioso.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Em um monte, várias vezes saímos dos treinos juntos e antes de ir lá pra minha casa a gente ia pro </span>
  <span>estúdio</span>
  <span> de fotos, então eu ficava assistindo os caras tudo mandando ele fazer aquelas poses estranhas.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Verdade, aqueles velhos pareciam piorar quando </span>
  <span>Aomine</span>
  <span> estava junto, acho que é por que eles tinham plateia, e eles achavam que </span>
  <span>Aomine</span>
  <span> era modelo também, então eles tentavam chamar a atenção dele.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Voltaram para a base quando o sol já havia se posto e as luzes dos postes já estavam acesas, assim que chegaram foram jantar, estavam famintos por causa de todo o exercício físico que fizeram.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ao contrário dos outros dias, todos se sentaram juntos, mesmo Nicholas e Samantha, que encontraram com os outros do lado de fora do refeitório, todos suados, com sorrisos imensos nos rostos e vestidos com seus antigos uniformes de basquete.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— E aí, como foi sair? Esses quatro não saem para se divertir faz algum tempo já. - Diz Samantha, apontando para </span>
  <span>Kagami</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>Furihata</span>
  <span>, Takao e </span>
  <span>Himuro</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— O chefe tem passado muitas missões pra gente, então não dá tempo nem de pensar em nos divertir. - Explica Takao, comendo um pouco de shimeji do prato de Midorima, que reclama com o mesmo:</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Nem depois de meses sem a gente se ver, você não parou com essa mania de pegar coisas do meu prato, que saco Takao.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Aí, por que você é tão ruim comigo, </span>
  <span>Shin-chan</span>
  <span>. - </span>
  <span>Manhou</span>
  <span> o moreno, pegando mais um pouco do shimeji do outro. - Já esqueceu que nós </span>
  <span>éramos</span>
  <span> melhores amigos?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Não me lembro de ter concordado em ser seu amigo, de repente você começou a me seguir por aí e eu só aceitava por que você sempre perdia e tinha que pedalar a bicicleta. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— O que? Como assim? - Perguntou Takao, com a boca aberta em horror.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Você sabe que é brincadeira né? - Diz o esverdeado, tentando fazer o outro se sentir melhor. - O que seria de mim sem você.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Nada, realmente. - Se gabou o menor.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto isso, os outros observavam a conversa como se fosse uma partida de tênis, olhando de um lado para o outro, o que para as pessoas de fora parecia engraçado, fazendo-as comentar com seus amigos sobre a cena.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alheios à toda a atenção que recebiam, continuavam a conversar sobre diversos assuntos, agora tinham parado para falar sobre jogos de videogame e de celular.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu estou viciado em Animal Crossing, trouxe até meu Switch pra cá por que não vivo sem esse jogo. - Comentou Kuroko, recebendo acenos de Aomine, Kise e Kagami, que também jogavam o jogo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Trocaram seus </span>
  <span>usernames</span>
  <span> no jogo para que pudessem se adicionar como amigos mais tarde, enquanto isso, os outros conversavam sobre outros jogos que gostavam de jogar:</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu jogo Cyber Hunter, é um jogo de tiro, acho algumas coisas nele meio injustas, mas como não jogo pra valer, nem me encano com isso. - Comentou Samantha.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Gosto de jogar esses jogos de decoração sabe? Acho muito relaxante. - Disse </span>
  <span>Akashi</span>
  <span>, para a surpresa de todos, que não se aguentaram e zoaram o pobre menino.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>O ruivo não deixou barato e zoou os outros de volta, contando podres de quanto ainda estavam na </span>
  <span>Teiko</span>
  <span>, das briguinhas infantis que tinham quando não conseguiam fazer cesta, ou quando teve o baile de formatura e todas as meninas da escola brigaram para ver quem iria com </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> e, no fim, </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> foi junto com os amigos.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Terminaram de comer rapidamente, deixando suas bandejas para trás no lugar certo e indo para o elevador; encontraram o mesmo cheio, portanto tiveram que ir apertados, para que coubessem todos.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Tira o cotovelo da minha cara, por favor, </span>
  <span>Kagame-kun</span>
  <span>. - Pediu </span>
  <span>Kuroko</span>
  <span>, fazendo o ruivo pedir desculpas e se ajeitar.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Aomine</span>
  <span> pervertido, pode parar de roçar essa merda que você chama de pau na minha bunda. - Reclamou Kise, gritando para que todos ouvissem, recebendo um tapa em sua bunda, dado pelo negro como punição pelo berro.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Quando, finamente, o elevador parou no andar em que eles desciam, todos </span>
  <span>saíram</span>
  <span> correndo para fora do mesmo, o que fez as outras pessoas dentro rirem antes das portas se fecharem totalmente.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Vocês estão fazendo as pessoas acharem que somos loucos! - Disse Akashi, puxando a orelha do loiro e do negro, que choramingaram com o ruivo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Desculpa, </span>
  <span>Akashi</span>
  <span>, - Pediram juntos, se olhando feio por um momento, antes de disfarçar para que o ruivo não visse e brigasse novamente.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Parados em frente de seus quartos, trocaram mais algumas palavras, brincando uns com os outros, até que as luzes do corredor se apagaram e eles foram obrigados a se despedir.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Foram todos para seus quartos e se despediram, desejando boa noite uns aos outros e bons sonhos, especialmente para </span>
  <span>Akashi</span>
  <span>. Após tomarem um bom banho, todos deitaram em suas camas e foram dormir, como se nada de ruim pudesse pegar eles. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capítulo Quatro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>No dia seguinte, acordaram com as batidas nas portas, em 25 minutos todos estavam prontos e desceram para tomar o café da manhã, sentando-se na mesma mesa novamente, conversando sobre o que fariam naquele dia.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Hoje nós vamos treinar luta corporal e com armas, por mais que tenhamos poderes, não é bom só confiarmos neles na hora do ataque. - Disse Himuro, comendo salada de frutas, seu café-da-manhã de todos os dias.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Exatamente. - Concordou </span>
  <span>Kagami</span>
  <span>. - Por isso, aqui na agência temos treinadores adequados para vários estilos de luta e para todos os tipos de armas que vocês puderem imaginar.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Isso é incrível. - Admirou Midorma, enquanto comia cereal com leite.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Terminaram de comer e saíram em direção dos elevadores, dando de cara com os mesmos todos lotados, então eles tiveram de esperar até que um chegasse vazio, para que, assim, pudessem ir até as salas de treinos.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Não demorou muito tempo para que isso acontecesse, então todos entraram no elevador juntos, se espremendo nele e, como sempre, as briguinhas infantis começaram:</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Já falei pra parar de ser pervertido, Ahominecchi! - Berrou o loiro, sentindo o corpo do negro muito perto do seu.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— A gente tá todo mundo esmagado aqui, não tem o que fazer! - Respondeu o negro. - Dá próxima vez entra depois pra não ficar perto de mim reclamando.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Grosso. - Finalizou o loiro, com um bico em seus lábios, sentindo o corpo de </span>
  <span>Aomine</span>
  <span> se aproximar mais do seu e ele sussurrar em sua orelha:</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— E grande também.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> sentiu seu rosto esquentando e sabia que estava corado, só torcia para que nenhum dos outros percebesse isso e perguntasse o que tinha acontecido; ouviu a risada de </span>
  <span>Aomine</span>
  <span> atrás de si e soube que ele havia visto e o loiro pensou no quão idiota ele era.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Do outro lado do elevador, incomodado com alto, </span>
  <span>Kuroko</span>
  <span> puxa a barra da blusa de </span>
  <span>Kagami</span>
  <span> para chamar sua atenção e, quando o ruivo olha para o mais baixo, o azulado pede:</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Você pode tirar o cotovelo do meu rosto, por favor? - O ruivo pede desculpas e faz o que lhe foi pedido, reclamando que nem tinha visto o outro entrando no elevador com eles.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Finalmente eles chegaram no andar que precisavam e saíram todos do elevador, dessa vez eles não passaram vergonha na frente de ninguém, já que haviam só eles no bendito.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pararam no começo do corredor por ordem de </span>
  <span>Himuro</span>
  <span>, que começou a falar:</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Como eu falei antes, temos profissionais em todos os tipos de luta e no uso de todos os tipos de arma, então, quando formos treinar isso, vocês podem escolher o que querem treinar no dia, desde que não repitam a sua escolha até ter terminado todos os estilos.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Legal. - Disse </span>
  <span>Aomine</span>
  <span>. - Vocês têm </span>
  <span>riffle</span>
  <span>? Sempre quis aprender a atirar.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Temos sim, é naquela sala ali. - Disse, apontando para a primeira porta à </span>
  <span>esquerda. -</span>
  <span> É só entrar, dizer seu nome e falar que o chefe que te mandou.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Assim que o negro entrou na sala de sua escolha, </span>
  <span>Himuro</span>
  <span> voltou a olhar para os outros, esperando a decisão deles.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Gostaria de treinar alguma luta. - Disse Kuroko.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Okay, acho que pra você, seria legal o Kung Fu. - Respondeu Takao, apontando para uma das outras portas.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu quero tentar alguma coisa de tiro de longo alcance, que é o que eu faço no </span>
  <span>basquete. -</span>
  <span> Disse </span>
  <span>Midorima</span>
  <span>, sendo guiado até uma das salas de tiros com </span>
  <span>sniper</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu quero tentar alguma luta mesmo. - Disse </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span>, decidindo por Taikwondo. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Vocês têm lança ou bastão? - Perguntou </span>
  <span>Akashi</span>
  <span>, sendo levado para uma sala para treinos com bastão e lanças.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu recomendo para você, Atsushi, treinar box, será muito bom para seus reflexos e por você ser alto. - Disse Himuro.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>O arroxeado concordou e foi com </span>
  <span>Himuro</span>
  <span> para sala de treino, já queria ele quem treinaria o maior; já os outros, se dividiram em treinar outras habilidades e estilos, sem esquecer de checar a Geração Milagrosa de vez em quando.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Ω</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>O treino de </span>
  <span>Akashi</span>
  <span> estava indo muito bem, o treinador era bem sério e parecia entender bastante daquela arma, parecia muito com o treinador de </span>
  <span>shogi</span>
  <span> que o ruivo teve quando era criança.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aprendeu como se defender de diferentes tipos de armas usando o bastão, também aprendeu a lutar com um lança e um bastão ao mesmo tempo, usando-os em diferentes movimentos e combinações de ataque e defesa.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>O ruivo prestava bastante atenção nas orientações do treinador, precisava aprender o máximo de técnicas possíveis nesses três meses antes da guerra, para que pudesse dar tudo de si no ataque.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Já </span>
  <span>Midorima</span>
  <span> estava se sentindo melhor, sua mira continuava perfeita e não seria a falta de seu poder que o faria ser inútil no dia do ataque, o treinador não parava de lhe tecer elogios sobre sua postura e pontaria certeira.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>O esverdeado atirou todas as balas que tinham no cartucho e, sem surpreender ninguém além do treinador, </span>
  <span>Midorima</span>
  <span> acertou todos os tiros na cabeça dos alvos. Seu professor anotava tudo em uma prancheta que, na cabeça do esverdeado, eram anotações sobre ele que o cara iria apresentar para o chefe.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Depois de terminar de anotar alguma coisa, o treinador pediu para que </span>
  <span>Midorima</span>
  <span> o </span>
  <span>seguisse</span>
  <span> até outra sala, para poderem treinar com outra arma e ver como ele se saia, e o esverdeado aceitou, pois estava curioso para saber.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Foram então para a sala de treinamento com facas, em poucos minutos </span>
  <span>Midorima</span>
  <span> havia aprendido todos os golpes ensinados pelo treinador e ainda mostrou que também conseguia atirá-las com perfeição.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A próxima sala a ser visitada pelos dois foi a sala de treinamento com bastões, que estava sendo usada por </span>
  <span>Akashi</span>
  <span>, mas foi cedida por um instante; novamente, </span>
  <span>Midorima</span>
  <span> aprendeu os movimentos em pouco tempo, surpreendendo até </span>
  <span>mesmoo</span>
  <span> o ruivo, que ainda estava com </span>
  <span>dificuldade</span>
  <span> em alguns.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Com </span>
  <span>Murasakibara</span>
  <span> tudo estava indo bem, seu professor de box era um cara bem baixinho, se comparado ao arroxeado, </span>
  <span>portanto,</span>
  <span> não sabia ensinar técnicas de ataque à distância.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mas isso não impediu o roxo de aprender vários golpes que com certeza iria usar em </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> se ele enchesse seu saco, </span>
  <span>Atsushi</span>
  <span> sorriu com o pensamento, olhando o treinador anotar coisas sobre o treino para, provavelmente, mostrar ao chefe.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As coisas no treinamento de </span>
  <span>Kuroko</span>
  <span> não estavam indo bem, como já era sabido, </span>
  <span>Kuroko</span>
  <span> não possuía nenhuma habilidade para lutas, ainda mais por não ter uma presença muito forte e seu corpo ser relativamente mais fraco do que o de seu treinador.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>O homem já estava de saco cheio e à ponto de gritar </span>
  <span>com o</span>
  <span> azulado quando </span>
  <span>Kagami</span>
  <span> entra na sala para ver como estava as coisas e se depara com a cena de </span>
  <span>Kuroko</span>
  <span> no chão, caído, e o treinador a poucos centímetros dele, com o resto vermelho, parecendo bem irritado.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Está tudo bem por aqui? - Diz, se aproximando do menor caído no chão, o ajudando a se levantar. - Você está bem?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Estou, Kagami-kun. - Responde o azulado, com o rosto voltado para o chão.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>O ruivo se vira para o treinador, tentando se acalmar, falando:</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— O que diabos você estava pensando em fazer? - Vendo, pelo canto do olho, alguns objetos de decoração da sala se mexerem um pouco por causa de seu descontrole.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Nada, senhor. - Respondeu, fazendo uma mensura ao ruivo. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Se você tentar tocar um dedo sequer nele em um contexto fora do treino e com o intuito de machucar ele, eu prometo que eu vou te matar do jeito mais doloroso que existir. - Ameaçou, os objetos agora levitando e pairando ao seu redor. - Você me entendeu?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim, senhor. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— E pode ter certeza que o que aconteceu aqui vai chegar aos ouvidos do chefe, e aí de você se eu souber que você foi lá antes contar mentiras. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Com isso, pegou uma das mãos de Kuroko, o tirando da sala e o levando para um tipo de enfermaria que existia naquele andar justamente para cuidar de machucados acidentais ou não.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fez o menor se sentar em uma das macas do local e passou a procurar os remédios e </span>
  <span>band-aid</span>
  <span> que estavam nas gavetas; pegou tudo o que precisava e voltou para perto do azulado, passando a cuidar de seus machucados com todo o cuidado que podia ter.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto isso, </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> treinava Taekwondo de forma a beirar a perfeição, suas cópias lhe davam total habilidade naquela luta que nunca tinha treinado na vida, o que só fortificou a teoria de que seu poder era o de cópia.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tentaram mais alguns movimentos até mudarem de estilo, trocando para o Kung Fu, onde o loiro também se saiu muito bem, chegando, até, a derrubar o treinador, que sorriu para Kise, parabenizando-o.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Com </span>
  <span>Aomine</span>
  <span>, as coisas não estavam indo diferentes, se pudermos considerar que ele havia baleado tudo, desde os alvos de papelão, até a parede atrás deles; o </span>
  <span>riffle</span>
  <span> em suas mãos estava sem balas já pela quinta vez, mas ele ainda sentia que não era o suficiente. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Após treinarem até a hora do almoço, que era lá para umas 14:30, todos saíram das salas cansados e suados, sentindo todos os músculos de seus corpos doendo, passaram em seus quartos para tomar banho e ficar, no mínimo, decentes para irem em público almoçar.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto pegavam as comidas e as colocavam em seus pratos, iam conversando sobre o que fazer no resto do dia:</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— De tarde vai haver uma convenção em outra cidade e praticamente todos os nossos agentes vão lá, para fazer a social com algumas empresas patrocinadoras, entre outras coisas. - Explicou Samantha. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Por isso, vamos ter a empresa apenas para nós e algumas outras pessoas. - Completou </span>
  <span>Nicholas. -</span>
  <span> O que querem fazer?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Que tal treinarmos mais nossos poderes? - </span>
  <span>Akashi</span>
  <span> deu a ideia. - Já que vamos ter que estar com eles tinindo para o dia da guerra.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Pode ser.- Concordaram os outros.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Com tudo acordado entre eles, comeram seus almoços enquanto conversavam sobre o que havia acontecido durante aquela manhã de treinos, não ficando surpresos quando </span>
  <span>Midorima</span>
  <span> disse que se deu bem com todos os tipos de armas.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> contou que havia adorado o treino e que, como todos sabiam, com seus olhos que podiam copiar tudo, nenhum estilo de luta era realmente </span>
  <span>desafiador</span>
  <span> para ele, eram apenas diversão. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aomine</span>
  <span> contou que amou treinar tiros e gostaria de tentar mais vezes, o que, novamente, não foi surpresa para nenhum dos outros sentados na mesa; o que realmente surpreendeu todos foi Kagami contar o que tinha acontecido com Kuroko.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>O azulado tentou acalmar os ânimos dizendo que estava tudo bem e que ele não estava machucado seriamente, além de que aquele era apenas o trabalho do moço, não era culpa dele o fato de </span>
  <span>Kuroko</span>
  <span> ser uma negação para coisas físicas que não eram basquete.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>No meio da refeição o celular de </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> tocou e ele teve que sair para atender, dizendo ser seus pais; ele saiu do refeitório e se encostou na parede do corredor, respirando fundo antes de atender ao telefone, se lembrando da desculpa que havia dado para sair de casa e ir morar ali na agência.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Alo? - Atendeu, torcendo para ser sua mãe, já que seu pai poderia ser bem rígido quando queria, ainda mais em relação a trabalho. - Não posso falar muito por que daqui a pouco tenho uma sessão de fotos.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Oi, filho. Tudo bem com você? - Perguntou sua mãe, naquele tom preocupado que só ela poderia ter.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Tudo bem si, </span>
  <span>kaa-san</span>
  <span>. E com vocês? - Respondeu o loiro, sorrindo ao lembrar de sua mãe.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Tudo bem também. Só liguei por que seu pai disse que viu na internet algumas fotos que umas fãs tiraram de você jogando basquete e ele disse que parecia a quadra do parque aqui perto de casa. - Disse a mesma, receosa de como seu filho iria responder à intimação.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Jura? Eu saí mesmo pra jogar basquete, mas foi aqui onde eu estou ficando, aquela cidade pequena que eu te contei sabe? - Mentiu </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span>, se sentindo mal por ter de fazer isso novamente. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Entendi, filho. Seu pai viu as fotos e ficou, você sabe, daquele jeito dele. - Sussurrou a mãe, para que o marido não escutasse, já que estava no cômodo do lado, lendo jornal.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sei, mãe. Mas fala pra ele que está tudo certo e que esse contrato está saindo melhor do que o esperado, eles acham que vamos continuar com as fotos até o final do ano, não é incrível? - Perguntou o loiro, fingindo uma animação que não sentia.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Por um momento, o loiro se desconcentrou da conversa e focou os ouvidos no que acontecia ao seu redor e, se dando conta de que algo estranho estava rolando, ele ouvia gritos à distância e barulhos como se fossem tiros ou algo parecido.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Se despediu correndo de sua mãe no telefone, prometendo para a mesma que iria ligar mais vezes para dar notícia e correu para onde achava que vinham os gritos; chegando na recepção do prédio, deu de cara com várias pessoas vestidas de preto e com máscaras cobrindo rosto. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro de escondeu atrás da parede, tentando localizar seus amigos no meio daquela confusão, do jeito que conhecia eles bem, sabia que eles viriam correndo quando escutassem os gritos e os barulhos, eles são um bando de curiosos.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Não deu outra, </span>
  <span>alguns segundos depois, viu</span>
  <span> seus amigos correndo em sua direção, o loiro fez sinal para que eles ficassem escondidos atrás da parede junto com ele e, quando já estavam todos lá, explicou:</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Não sei o que está acontecendo, mas tem uns caras de roupa preta e máscara e parece que eles tão causando.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— A gente ouviu uns barulhos de tiro, eles estão segurando armas? - Perguntou Akashi.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Não vi nada nas mãos deles, mas não tive muito tempo, me escondi aqui antes que eles me vissem. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— A gente precisa fazer alguma coisa. - Disse Midorima.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Cade</span>
  <span> a Samantha e o Nicholas? Eles podem fazer alguma coisa. - Pergunta Kise.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Eles disseram que tinham alguma coisa para fazer e saíram correndo não sei para onde. - Disse Kuroko.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Akashi</span>
  <span> e </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> se entreolham, estranhando o comportamento dos outros dois, sempre foram os mais “espertos” em relação </span>
  <span>a</span>
  <span> esse tipo de situação, </span>
  <span>Akashi</span>
  <span> por ter um pai que trabalha em um dos mercados mais competitivos do mundo e que vivia tendo que se livrar de traidores.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Já o loiro, como era modelo, sabia identificar muito bem quando as pessoas se aproximam dele com segundas intenções não muito boas; não sentiu nada em suas conversas anteriores com os dois americanos, mas, se eles estavam traindo a agencia, ele iria descobrir.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Já sei. - Disse </span>
  <span>Midorima</span>
  <span>, atraindo a atenção de todos para ele. - </span>
  <span>Kuroko</span>
  <span> e </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> podem ficar invisível e se </span>
  <span>teleportarem</span>
  <span> para lá, onde o </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> pode derrotar os caras.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Não se você se lembra, mas da última vez que usei meus poderes eles quase me consumiram. - Lembrou Kise.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim, mas dessa vez nós vamos estar preparados e sabemos como lidar. Além do mais, não precisa usar o poder das sombras de </span>
  <span>Himuro</span>
  <span>, pode usar outro poder, como por exemplo o de Takao. - Sugeriu </span>
  <span>Aomine</span>
  <span>, segurando uma das mãos do loiro, </span>
  <span>tentando</span>
  <span> lhe passar confiança.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Tudo bem, vamos lá. - Disse, sorrindo pequeno, tentando se </span>
  <span>convencer</span>
  <span> de que tudo daria certo daquela vez.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Se aproximou de </span>
  <span>Kuroko</span>
  <span>, o vendo ficar invisível de repente, tentou se concentrar e pensar em como seria legal se ninguém pudesse lhe ver naquele momento e, quando abriu-os novamente, percebeu que estava </span>
  <span>invisível</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sentiu um toque de raspão e percebeu que eles haviam se </span>
  <span>teleportado</span>
  <span> até estarem atrás das pessoas mascaradas; haviam, pelo menos, umas seis delas lá. Ele se concentrou novamente para ficar invisível e conseguir invocar o fogo, para que pudesse derrotar os invasores e acharem sobreviventes do ataque.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sentiu algo quente ao redor de si e percebeu que havia conseguido invocar as chamas, agora só precisava direcioná-las para os invasores, antes que eles percebessem o que estava acontecendo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dessa vez, estava sendo bem mais fácil do que da outra vez, não sabia o que havia acontecido daquela vez no treinamento, mas com o fogo estava indo tudo às mil maravilhas.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As chamas lhe obedeciam e rodeavam os invasores, sem chegar muito perto ao ponto de carbonizá-los, ele precisava dos mesmo inteiros para serem interrogados pelos agentes. Conseguiu sufocá-los fazendo com que as chamas eliminassem todo o oxigênio que existia no espaço perto dos mascarados, fazendo-os desmaiar.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pediu para as chamas se desfazerem e, como num passe de mágica, elas haviam ido embora, fácil como roubar jogadas dos outros times; sentiu seu corpo ser abraçado e percebeu que </span>
  <span>Aomine</span>
  <span> está esmagando seu corpo em seus braços.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Retribuiu o abraço, se sentindo muito bem por ter controlado seus poderes pela primeira vez; os outros se aproximaram lhe dando os parabéns e perguntaram como ele tinha feito aquilo tão bem, ao que ele respondeu:</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Não sei como eu fiz, só sei que dessa vez não tinha nenhuma voz na minha cabeça me mandando fazer as coisas, era só eu e as chamas. - Explicou o loiro, sem saber realmente como tinha feito aquilo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Vamos nos lembrar de treinar com outros poderes e tentar de novo com o meu, só para ver se você vai se sair melhor. - Disse </span>
  <span>Tatsuya</span>
  <span>.- Também temos que treinar os poderes de </span>
  <span>Atsushi</span>
  <span>, para que ele não se descontrole de novo. - Completou, sorrindo encorajador para o arroxeado, que respirou fundo, concordou com a cabeça.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Todos concordaram com o plano de treinarem novamente seus poderes no dia seguinte e, no meio da conversa, Nicholas e Samantha aparecem suados e ofegantes, como se tivessem corrido uma maratona, o que não fazia sentido já que a invasão havia sido só ali na </span>
  <span>recepção</span>
  <span> e eles nem haviam participado da luta.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Onde vocês estavam? - Perguntou </span>
  <span>Kagami</span>
  <span>, irritado pelos agentes que tinham mais </span>
  <span>experiência</span>
  <span> terem os abandonado para fazer sabe-se lá o que.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Tinhamos</span>
  <span> que resolver algumas coisas, não precisa ficar tão puta. - Disse Samantha. - Nós viemos o mais rápido possível, mas, aparentemente vocês não precisavam de ajuda, não é mesmo? - Completou, olhando para </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> enquanto sorria estanho, deixando o loiro mais desconfiado ainda.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Vimos o que você fez, parabéns. - Elogiou Nicholas. - Ótimo controle dos poderes de Takao, ele mesmo demorou alguns dias para aprender a controlar tão bem.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— É verdade, você foi incrível Kise. - Concordou Takao, sorrindo de orelha a orelha o para o loiro, que o agradeceu.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Vamos levar esses caras para o chefe, ele já deve ter ouvido sobre a invasão e vai querer saber o que aconteceu. - Disse </span>
  <span>Furihata</span>
  <span>, já indo em direção a um dos corpos para carregar.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Vocês devem estar cansados, treinaram de manhã e agora correram pra lá e pra cá com essa invasão, deixem que eu e o Nico aqui levamos esses caras, é a nossa compensação por não termos aparecido antes. - Ofereceu Samantha, já fazendo o outro chamar alguns zumbis para carregarem o peso por eles.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Todos concordaram com o que Samantha disse e deixaram tudo com os dois, indo em direção aos corpos dos outros agentes no chão, ajudando-os a se levantar e, se preciso, levando-os até a enfermaria, que tinha em cada andar do prédio.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Quando terminaram o serviço, foram se arrastando até seus quartos, já era noite e, se tudo desse certo, no dia seguinte iriam acordar cedo para irem logo passar o dia treinando seus poderes, tinham que tomar o controle deles logo, para se prepararem o máximo possível para a guerra.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto seus companheiros de quarto tomavam banho, </span>
  <span>Akashi</span>
  <span> e </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> deram um jeito de se esgueirarem de seus quartos para conversarem, aos sussurros, no corredor.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Você não achou estanho a Samantha e o Nico terem desaparecido durante o ataque e só aparecido depois que você acabou com os invasores? - Perguntou Akahsi,</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Super suspeito. - Respondeu o loiro, suspirando, confuso quanto ao que deveria fazer.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Sabe o que eu acho? Você deveria treinar os poderes deles amanhã. - Sugeriu o ruivo. - Quanto mais soubermos deles, mais informações vamos ter para usar contra eles se a hora chegar.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Tem razão, vou sugerir treinar com os poderes deles por que eu achei os mais legais. - Concordou o loiro, fazendo aspas na última parte da sentença.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Com tudo combinado, eles trocaram um último olhar antes de voltarem aos seus quartos. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Capítulo Cinco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Quando acordaram no dia seguinte, nada foi como tinham esperado, na verdade, a vida dera uma volta de 360º; foram acordados por batidas fortes na porta, um agente escoltou todos eles até a sala do chefe.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Estavam todos de pijamas, com cabelos bagunçados e bafo, mas, mesmo assim, tentaram se apresentar de maneira adequada para o chefe; entraram na sala sendo recebidos por mais do que esperavam.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>O chefe estava sentado em sua mesa, como sempre, mas, atrás dele, estava várias pessoas das quais eles nunca haviam ouvido falar.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Bom dia, sinto muito tirar todos vocês da cama a essa hora, mas o assunto é urgente e deve ser tratado o mais rápido possível. - Disse o chefe. - Esses são meus conselheiros, eles trabalham para mim em diversas áreas, desde a arrecadação de dinheiro de nossos investidores até procurar e encontrar novos mutantes para nossa agência. - Completou ele.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Todos se cumprimentaram com acenos estranhos de cabeça, ainda em silêncio, esperando o chefe continuar a falar.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— O que aconteceu ontem foi uma falha em nosso sistema e isso nunca havia ocorrido conosco, nossas câmeras não captaram a entrada e nem a saída dos invasores, na verdade, elas só voltaram a funcionar no meio da madrugada.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Como assim saída? - Perguntou </span>
  <span>Kagami</span>
  <span>, expressando a confusão que todos estavam sentindo. - Os invasores não fugiram, na verdade, </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> conseguiu copiar os poderes de Takao e os desmaiou.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Não é possível, senhor Kagami. - Disse uma das pessoas desconhecidas. - Não fomos informados sobre nada disso. - Completou.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Nós </span>
  <span>íamos</span>
  <span> trazer os corpos para o chefe os interrogar quando acordassem, mas Samantha e Nicholas disseram que iriam fazer isso por nós, já que estávamos cansados pois passamos a manhã inteira treinando. - Disse </span>
  <span>Furihata</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Os agentes </span>
  <span>Wabber</span>
  <span> e </span>
  <span>Kagges</span>
  <span> não vieram até minha sala no dia de hoje, confesso que estava esperando alguém aparecer, para me atualizar do que aconteceu, mas ninguém veio. - Confessou o chefe.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Não é possível. - Disse Takao. - Vimos os zumbis de Nicholas pegarem os corpos e os levarem até o elevador, depois disso fomos ajudar os agentes feridos durante a invasão.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Se isso é mesmo verdade, não podemos saber o que aconteceu com os corpos, as câmeras estavam temporariamente hackeadas e o sistema só voltou de madrugada. - </span>
  <span>Disse</span>
  <span> outra pessoa. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Onde estão os dois agora? - Perguntou Aomine.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Mandei </span>
  <span>eles para</span>
  <span> uma missão de reconhecimento, voltam em algumas horas. Quando chegarem vou pedir pra que alguém os traga até aqui, para que possamos conversar.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Sem problemas então, espero que eles possam explicar o que aconteceu. - Diz </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span>, trocando olhares com Akashi.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Vamos mantê-los informados, </span>
  <span>okay? -</span>
  <span> Perguntou o chefe, logo os liberando para irem embora.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Voltaram para seus quartos, se arrumando para treinar e desceram para tomar café-da-manhã, enquanto faziam seus pratos, conversavam sobre a reunião.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Que estranho, </span>
  <span>não? -</span>
  <span> Perguntou </span>
  <span>Kuroko</span>
  <span>. - O que será que aconteceu?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Não sabemos, mas é melhor que aqueles dois tenham uma boa explicação para o sumiço dos corpos. - Responde </span>
  <span>Kagami</span>
  <span>, sentindo uma leve suspeita tomar conta de seus pensamentos.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>O resto da refeição foi feita em silêncio, com todos perdidos em seus pensamentos, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo; </span>
  <span>Akashi</span>
  <span> e </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> trocavam olhares, tentando transmitir o que penavam um para o outro.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Finalmente era hora de ir treinar e, com todos já bem aquecidos e bem mais confiantes do que estavam na primeira vez, foi mais fácil ter um primeiro voluntário, inclusive foi uma briga ó entre </span>
  <span>Aomine</span>
  <span> e Murasakibara.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>No final, todos votaram para </span>
  <span>Aomine</span>
  <span> começar e o negro foi até o centro da sala com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios, dessa vez queria se transformar em algo diferente, então decidiu por uma águia, já que sempre quis saber como era poder ter asas e voar livremente.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sem que percebesse, seu corpo começou a se transformar na frente de todos, seu corpo se encolheu até ficar com uns 80 centímetros de altura, seus braços iam diminuindo e sendo tomado por penas. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Algum tempo depois, lá estava uma belíssima água, em todo seu esplendor, ela alçou voo e passou de raspão sobre a cabeça de todos na sala, recendo alguns xingamentos e outros elogios.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Voltou para o centro da sala e se concentrou novamente, dessa vez virando um gato preto bem peludo, do jeito que </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> sempre disse que sonhava em ter. Foi andando até o loiro, que o pegou no colo, fazendo carinho em sua cabeça, o que levou ao gato a ronronar.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Saiu do colo do loiro e voltou ao normal, se sentando ao lado </span>
  <span>de seu</span>
  <span> melhor amigo, comentando com todos sobre sua experiência.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Dessa vez eu não senti meu corpo doer quando me transformei, foi como se fizesse parte de mim, talvez, eu só precisasse acordar meus poderes? - Disse o negro.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Muitas pessoas falam </span>
  <span>que a</span>
  <span> primeira tentativa é sempre pior e, conforme vão treinando, os efeitos vão diminuindo até pararem.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>O próximo a ir foi o arroxeado, que estava até que animado de tentar novamente, não queria sentir todas aquelas coisas outra vez, mas precisava treinar até ficar mestre em controlar a água.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dessa vez eles tinham se precavido e </span>
  <span>Tatsuya</span>
  <span> trouxe uma panela grande cheia de água, enquanto a colocava no chão, explicava para o maior:</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Talvez tenha doído da outra vez por que você teve que invocar a água, talvez tendo uma fonte logo aqui, não seja tão dolorido. - Sorriu, encorajando o amigo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>O arroxeado se concentrou na panela, viu a água dentro começar a se movimentar e se sentiu mais confiante em tentar coisas mais ousadas, sentia suas mãos formigando, mas nada comparado com o que sentiu no primeiro treino.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A água agora saia da panela e flutuava pela sala, dando voltas e mais voltas ao redor dos membros da Geração Milagrosa, alguns reclamavam quando gotas caiam em seus cabelos, mas tudo o que </span>
  <span>Atsushi</span>
  <span> fazia era rir dos rostos indignados.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fez a água voltar para seu lugar de origem e agradeceu quando os outros aplaudiram seu esforço, disse a todos que não tinha sentido nada de ruim, suas mãos formigaram sim, mas como se ele tivesse sentado em cima das mesmas, nenhuma dor e nem queimação.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> fez questão de ser o próximo, sendo ovacionado por seus antigos colegas de time e amigos, que o encorajavam a ir e tentar, parou no centro da sala, tentando lembrar do que Samantha havia dito no dia do primeiro treinamento, sobre como ela controlava seu sangue.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Havia trazido uma faca consigo e cortou a palma da sua mão, exatamente como a ruiva tinha feito no primeiro dia, sentiu o sangue saindo do corte e o via pingar no chão em gotas e se esforçou para controlá-lo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Todos na sala encaravam o loiro apreensivos, o combinado era ele treinar o poder de </span>
  <span>Himuro</span>
  <span>, mas ninguém o culpava por ter medo, o que aconteceu naquele dia ainda assusta a todos eles, não imaginavam como deveria ser para o loiro; o único que sabia o que estava acontecendo era </span>
  <span>Akashi</span>
  <span>, que tentava esconder o sorriso presunçoso do rosto ao ver que </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> realmente estava conseguindo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>O sangue no chão começou a flutuar, meio que voltando para dentro do corte, mas </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> não queria isso, ele queria fazer como a ruiva, queria dar forma para seu próprio sangue. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Então pensou em uma faca de treinamento, com a lâmina meio grossa e super afiada, lentamente, a forma foi sendo seguida pelo líquido vermelho, deixando loiro encantado com o que estava fazendo; com a forma já completa em mãos, </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> ergue a faca, mostrando que havia conseguido.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Desfez a forma e deixou o sangue retornar para dentro de si, aceitando quando </span>
  <span>Kagami</span>
  <span> fez um curativo improvisado; o loiro retornou ao centro da sala, chamando atenção dos outros novamente, que não sabiam que o mesmo não tinha terminado ainda.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dessa vez, </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> sentiu seu corpo pesando, mas não se deixou abater, precisava dominar o máximo de poderes que conseguisse, mesmo que suas suspeitas se revelassem infundadas e Samantha e Nicholas estivessem de seu lado, ele ainda precisaria do máximo possível na guerra.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sentiu o chão tremendo e uma vala se abrindo, dela, um corpo decomposto começou a se erguer, ficando em pé ao lado do loiro, como se esperasse uma ordem; sorrindo satisfeito, </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> tentou chamar mais um, mas não recebeu nenhum retorno, imaginou que só de ter conseguido chamar um já era uma vitória.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Voltou para seu lugar arfando, cansado de ter gasto tanta energia se concentrando em dominar os poderes dos outros; o próximo a ir foi </span>
  <span>Kuroko</span>
  <span>, que nem precisou se esforçar para conseguir ficar invisível, o azulado disse que estava treinando de noite, ia se </span>
  <span>teletransportando</span>
  <span> até o banheiro e voltava invisível.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Midorima</span>
  <span> e </span>
  <span>Akashi</span>
  <span> não iriam por motivos óbvios, então o ciclo recomeçou, com </span>
  <span>Aomine</span>
  <span> indo novamente para o centro da sala, tentando pensar em algum animal para se transformar.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Escolheu um leão, pois viria a ser muito útil durante a batalha, já que com certeza iria deixar os inimigos se mijando de medo, só o pensamento disso fazia o negro gargalhar em sua mente, imaginando a cara que eles fariam ao ver um leão no campo de batalha.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Facilmente se transformou no leão, para se exibir, ele começou a andar pela sala e a rugir, fazendo os outros o chamarem de exibido; ele então se </span>
  <span>transformou</span>
  <span> em um coelho, dessa vez seu corpo doeu horrores, o que o fez pensar que, talvez, a questão do tamanho importasse.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ignorou as dores e foi saltitando até o melhor amigo, que novamente o pegou no colo e acariciou seu pelo negro e bem macio; o negro voltou ao normal e se sentou no lugar de antes, sorrindo por ter conseguido mais dois animais.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Antes que eles pudessem continuar o treinamento, Samantha e Nicholas entram na sala sorridentes, dando oi para todo mundo e perguntando como estavam indo as coisas, se eles estavam melhorando.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— O chefe quer falar com vocês sobre o que aconteceu ontem. - Avisou Kagami, percebendo as caretas feitas pelos dois, quando o ruivo mencionou o chefe.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Obrigada por avisar, depois que terminarmos aqui com você nós vamos lá, okay? - Agradeceu Samantha.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Quem vai ir agora? É o Kise? Queria ver ele treinando de novo com as sombras, eu não perdi isso né? -Perguntou Nicholas, e o loiro pode distinguir um tom de deboche.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Não perdeu não, eu vou ir agora. - Respondeu o loiro, se levantando com um sorriso falso no rosto, se controlando para não atacar o americano.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Foi para o centro da sala, buscando se concentrar para não se deixar levar pelas vozes dessa vez, esperava que estivesse mais preparado para elas, já que já as tinha ouvido e enfrentado uma vez.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pelo menos se sentia seguro de que, caso algo desse errado, os meninos estariam ali para lhe ajudar a sair do pesadelo; se concentrou e fez exatamente a mesma coisa que fez da outra vez; focou na escuridão e no formato das sombras ali na sala, principalmente no formato de sua própria sombra, gostaria de usá-la com aliada.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sentia o ambiente escurecendo por baixo de suas pálpebras fechadas firmemente para que não se desconcentrasse com nada, não podia abaixar sua guarda e nem ser pego de surpresa, dessa vez ele sabia com o que estava lidando.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sentiu as sombras frias subindo por suas pernas, se enroscando por todo seu corpo, abaixando a temperatura de seu quarto e de toda a sala, conforme aumentavam de tamanho e consumiam o corpo do loiro por completo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Os garotos assistindo se sobressaltaram e já estavam prontos para agir, mas foram parados por Himuro, que os disse para não fazerem nada enquanto o loiro não os dissesse alguma coisa pedindo por ajuda.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> sentia seu corpo tremendo de frio, mas não sentia nada, parecia que ele estava dentro de sua própria cabeça, não ouvia nada além de sua própria respiração, até que tudo começou a ficar mais escuro, como se alguma coisa tivesse se aproximado.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Vejo que ainda não desistiu, mesmo com o susto que te demos da última vez. - Disse uma voz, parecia vir de todo o lugar e, ao mesmo tempo, de lugar nenhum em específico. - Pois bem, vamos deixar que você nos controle, você parece ser uma pessoa forte e capaz de nos controlar, assim como nosso mestre </span>
  <span>Himuro</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Obrigado, eu acho. - Agradeceu o loiro, sentindo a presença ir embora e voltou a abrir os olhos, percebendo que ainda estava na sala de treino e que todos o encaravam </span>
  <span>ansiosos</span>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sorriu de lado, pronto para surpreender a todos mostrando o que podia fazer, agora que as sombras lhe permitiram controlá-las, pediu para que elas se reunissem no chão no formato de uma pantera e assim elas fizeram.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Uau, você consegue fazer formas com as sombras, que incrível. - Disse Nicholas, com visível debocha, recebendo olhares tortos de todos os garotos.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Se você não acha isso impressionante, que tal vir aqui se voluntariar para um truque? - Perguntou </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span>, atuando para que a pergunta saísse inocentemente.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>O moreno aceitou, indo para perto do loiro, que pediu para que ele fechasse os olhos e ficasse de costas para o público, </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> fez alguns movimentos como se fosse um show de mágica de verdade, fazendo os meninos rirem.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pediu para as sombras rodearem o corpo de Nicholas do jeito que haviam feito com o dele, não deixando os outros verem o que iria acontecer, depois que aquilo foi feito, perguntou para as sombras se elas poderiam levá-lo para outro lugar, o que foi respondido em sua cabeça com uma confirmação.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pediu, então, para que elas o levassem para o terraço do prédio, sabia que a porta para lá estava trancada, então o menino iria levar um tempo para conseguir voltar, e seria uma bela vingança pelo tom de deboche do mesmo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Assim que lhe foi dito que o que pediu havia sido cumprido, pediu para as sombras voltarem para seus lugares e agradeceu pela ajuda, sendo sempre cordial para que elas colaborassem sempre consigo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>O vazio dentro das sombras foi revelado e todos ficaram estagnados, para onde elas tinham levado Nicholas? Correram para perto do loiro, um falando por cima do loiro, perguntando aonde estava o outro menino e o que tinha acontecido com ele, se Kise havia perdido o controle ou algo assim.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Depois de pedir silêncio, ele explicou o que aconteceu:</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— As sombras ficaram surpresas por eu tentar de novo, então me falaram que iriam me obedecer por eu parecer ser alguém forte e capaz de lidar com elas, então tudo o que aconteceu foi sob minhas ordens.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Então onde está o Nicholas? - Perguntou Samantha, histérica sem nenhum motivo aparente.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Calma, não sei exatamente para onde elas o levaram por que pedi só para que o levassem para um lugar aqui perto, para vocês verem o que elas podem fazer. - Explicou </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span>, rindo em sua mente. - Mas </span>
  <span>tenho</span>
  <span> certeza que logo ele vai aparecer e eu vou fazer questão de me desculpar. - Acrescentou o loiro.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Desculpas por que? - Perguntou </span>
  <span>Aomine</span>
  <span>. - Isso é incrível, imagine como isso não vai ser útil no dia da luta! Nós realmente temos uma chance. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Exatamente, agora imagina se tiver alguém poderoso lá e o </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> simplesmente copiar o poder dele, vai ser tão legal. - Completou Kagami, sorrindo largamente somente com a ideia.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Logo, todos estava falando um por cima do outro, coisas que eles queriam que acontecesse no dia da guerra, falavam também sobre como </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> poderia copiar o poder de qualquer um.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha ainda parecia receosa e não falou mais nada até o final do treino, mesmo quando todos pediram para ela demonstrar seu poder novamente; dessa vez ela fez seu sangue assumir o formato de uma foice e </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> observou atentamente, pegando cada movimento do corpo dela, tudo o que ela fazia para que pudesse fazer igual em seus treinos.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tinha que aprender cada mínimo detalhe de como o poder dela e de Nicholas funcionava se quisesse derrotá-los caso fossem mesmo inimigos dele, não iria deixar dois babacas machucarem seus amigos, se ele pudesse iria proteger a todos com sua própria vida. Enquanto ele vivesse, nenhum de seus amigos sairia machucado.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Terminaram o treino com mais algumas tentativas de </span>
  <span>Murasakibara</span>
  <span> de invocar a água sem ter nenhuma fonte por perto e, por incrível que pareça, havia sido melhor do que a primeira vez. De acordo com o arroxeado ainda doía muito seu corpo chamar a água para si, mas, dessa vez, ele conseguiu controlá-la e não </span>
  <span>a deixou</span>
  <span> quase inundar a sala.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Depois disso, todos foram para seus quartos, com Samantha dizendo em suas orelhas que eles deveriam mesmo ir procurar por Nicholas, e que ela estava preocupada por que a noite estava fria e ele poderia ficar doente, mas os meninos a tranquilizaram falando que ele já era um menino crescido e que sabia se cuidar sozinho, e que a melhor coisa que ela poderia fazer era ir para o quarto e descansar, já que havia acabado de chegar de uma missão, fora que ela ainda tinha que falar com o chefe.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Okay, vocês me convenceram. - Disse ela. - Mas, se até a hora do café ele não tiver voltado, a gente vai atrás dele, okay? - Acrescentou.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Todos concordaram e pediram para ela os avisar caso alguma coisa acontecesse, depois disso, todos se despediram e foram para seus quartos. Novamente, enquanto seus companheiros de quarto tomavam banho, </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> e </span>
  <span>Akashi</span>
  <span> foram conversar do lado de fora.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— E aí, acha que consegue dominar os poderes deles? - Perguntou o ruivo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— O de Samantha é fácil, já o do Nicholas depende muito do que os mortos querem, quase com das sombras de </span>
  <span>Himuro</span>
  <span>, espero conseguir o respeito deles também.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Entendi. Mas você não sabe mesmo onde tá o moleque?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Claro que sei, mandei as sombras </span>
  <span>o levarem</span>
  <span> lá pro telhado. - Respondeu o loiro, tentando rir baixo para não chamar a atenção de ninguém.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Mas a porta não está... Oh. - Percebeu </span>
  <span>Akashi</span>
  <span>. - Você pode ser bem malvado quando quer, hein </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span>?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Os dois riram da situação mais um pouco e voltaram para seus quartos descansarem, tinham que aproveitar esse tempo de paz, por que daqui a pouco a guerra iria chegar.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Capítulo Seis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Algumas semanas já tinha se passado e, todos os dias, os garotos iam treinar, seja seus poderes, seja algum tipo de arma ou algum tipo de luta, eles estavam se preparando o máximo possível para a guerra que iria chegar em menos de 2 meses.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Depois do dia em que </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> ordenou que as sombras mandassem Nicholas para o telhado, nem ele e nem Samantha estavam conversando com os meninos, mas isso não os abalava, depois que eles terem dado uma desculpa qualquer para o chefe, </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> e </span>
  <span>Akashi</span>
  <span> contaram suas suspeitas para todos, que concordaram com tudo o que eles haviam dito.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Naquele dia em específico, todos da agência iriam fazer um tipo de “trabalho voluntário”, para algumas das entidades que servem como patrocinadores da agência e, com isso, assegurar que eles não percam nenhuma dessas entidades.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Todos eles foram escolhidos para ir em um orfanato, onde eles recolhiam e treinavam algumas crianças abandonadas ou de rua, que fossem descobertas mutantes, com isso, elas aprendiam desde cedo a controlar seus poderes e ainda tinham a chance de serem adotadas e ter uma família.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>O chefe reuniu todos no refeitório para dizer algumas palavras de incentivo, além de algumas recomendações e falar quais eram as expectativas dele para aquele dia:</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Primeiro de tudo, quero agradecer a todos que se propuseram esse dever que temos todos os anos e que, nesse ano, será ainda mais importante. - Começou o chefe, direcionando seu olhar a todos, até parar e encarar ao grupo da Geração Milagrosa. - Como vocês sabem, um de nossos novos recrutas nos trouxe uma notícia devastadora que é uma guerra contra um inimigo ainda não revelado. - Continuou ele, agora com um tom mais sério. - Hoje, mais do que nunca, precisaremos conseguir aliados poderosos, por isso, peço a vocês que tentem recrutar o máximo de pessoas possíveis, desde que elas sejam maiores de idade. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Todos responderam que entendiam as ordens e ficaram esperando o chefe dizer mais algumas palavras:</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Conto com a ajuda de todos para essa missão, sei que tenho os melhores agentes do país e que vocês nunca vão me decepcionar, bom dia a todos e boa sorte. - Finalizou, já se retirando do local.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Foram caminhando para fora do refeitório enquanto conversavam, os meninos da Geração dos Milagres perguntando aos agentes antigos sobre como funcionava aquele dia.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Então, nós vamos fazer o que, exatamente? - Perguntou Kise, enquanto iam em direção à saída da empresa.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— É tipo uma ação voluntária. - Respondeu </span>
  <span>Takao.-</span>
  <span> Nós vamos a uma das cedes de nossos patrocinadores, que estão em todos os meios que vocês possam imaginar e meio que passamos o dia trabalhando para eles, para mostrar que eles podem continuar nos patrocinando que nós vamos proteger e ajudar eles.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Hoje nós vamos a um dos melhores patrocinadores: o orfanato. - Disse Kagami, sorrindo ternamente. - Nós só temos que passar o dia com as crianças, elas adoram quando a gente vai e mostra nossos poderes, eles se divertem bastante.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Parece divertido. - Diz Kise. - Eu adoro crianças. - Completou, sorrindo largo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Saíram da empresa e pegaram um dos carros disponibilizados pela mesma para que fossem ao local de destino, o carro na verdade era uma daqueles quatro por quatro com bancos a mais, por isso todos couberam no mesmo veículo, sem precisar se dividir.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Claro que todos foram meio que apertados, </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> e </span>
  <span>Aomine</span>
  <span> ficavam se empurrando para conseguirem mais espaço para si mesmos e, claro, para encher o saco um do outro, como </span>
  <span>sempre</span>
  <span> faziam desde que se conheceram no Ensino Fundamental.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Takao ainda estava com sono, por isso, sem nem pedir permissão antes, deitou sua cabeça no ombro de </span>
  <span>Midorima</span>
  <span> e, logo, caiu no sono; o esverdeado nem teve a chance de reclamar, mas não o faria, já estava acostumado com o outro sendo indiscreto.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Já os outros estavam quietos como sempre, pensando na guerra que se aproximava cada vez mais, assim como pensavam no que iriam encontrar no orfanato, qual seria a condição das crianças.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chegaram no lugar pouco tempo depois, se deparando com uma casa bem grande, em um estilo clássico e com muitas janelas; entraram no lugar e já foram recebidos por várias crianças pequenas que correram para lhes agarrar as pernas.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> já pegou uma menininha no colo e começou a fazer caretas fofas para mesma, que gargalhava divertida, foram guiados para onde todos estavam pelos pequenos e logo saíram da casa para um tipo de jardim traseiro.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Haviam áreas de jardinagem, onde eles provavelmente </span>
  <span>plantavam</span>
  <span> seus legumes, verduras e frutas; também havia uma área de playground, com vários brinquedos e trepa-trepa.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Junto com várias crianças estava duas pessoas bem conhecidas por todos eles, </span>
  <span>Satsuki</span>
  <span> e </span>
  <span>Riko</span>
  <span> estavam brincando com algumas das crianças mais velhas.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Oi, </span>
  <span>Satasuki</span>
  <span>!! - Berrou </span>
  <span>Aomine</span>
  <span>, assustando vários dos pequenos, que começaram a chorar, sendo acudidos por Takao, </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> e Furihata. - Por que nunca me disse que trabalhava aqui? Aliás, por que nunca me contou que é uma mutante? - Perguntava, indignado, enquanto se aproximava da rosada.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Era segredo, </span>
  <span>Aomine-kun</span>
  <span>, não podia </span>
  <span>desobedecer às</span>
  <span> regras só por que você é meu melhor amigo. - Argumentou a menina, pegando uma das crianças no colo para fazê-la parar de chorar.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— E qual o seu poder, afinal? Agora pode me contar? - Emburrou o negro, cruzando os braços e fazendo cara feia para a amiga.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Posso sim, Aomine-kun. - Sorriu a rosada para o amigo, tentando confortá-lo, mesmo sabendo ser apenas drama do maior. - Eu consigo meio que ver o poder das pessoas, então eu sempre sei o que a pessoa pode fazer.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Daora, então é a mesma coisa que conseguir identificar quem é mutante e quem não é. - Diz </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span>, se aproximando junto com os outros.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Oi meninos, tudo bom? Ainda treinando bastante basquete? - Diz </span>
  <span>Riko</span>
  <span>, para </span>
  <span>Kuroko</span>
  <span> e Kagami.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Agora nós treinamos outras coisas, não temos mais tempo para jogar. - Respondeu o ruivo, que também não sabia que a morena trabalhava naquele </span>
  <span>lugar e</span>
  <span> nem que era uma mutante.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Entendo, por aqui também está uma loucura, ficamos sabendo sobre a guerra e estamos tentando preparar nosso mais velhos para ajudarem, sei que não é o ideal e queremos proteger a todos, mas, também precisamos de toda a ajuda possível. - Explicou a morena.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Viemos aqui exatamente por isso, queremos ver quais deles querem nos ajudar e vamos passar o dia aqui treinando com eles. - Diz Himuro, se aproximando de todos com uma criança que parecia muito com ele em seu colo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Vejo que já conheceu o Takashi, ele foi abandonado na nossa porta a alguns dias atrás e ainda não se acostumou totalmente com a vida aqui. - Diz Satsuki. - Ele nunca vai perto de ninguém, ainda mais no colo, como você conseguiu isso?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Não sei, eu só estava parado ali e ele veio e me pediu colo. - Explicou o moreno, encarando o pequeno em seu colo, que observava as coisas ao redor de forma bastante esperta para sua idade.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Conversaram por mais algum tempo até as crianças começarem a reclamar de fome e todos terem que entrar para que os adultos fossem preparar a comida dos pequenos. Todos ajudaram na preparação da comida, já que eram muitas crianças e uma quantidade enorme de comida que deveria ser preparada.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Com tudo pronto, serviram a todos e depois se sentaram em uma das mesas com lugares para comer o macarrão com brócolis e milho que haviam preparado com tanto esforço. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Quando todos terminaram de comer, eles recolheram os pratos, copos e talheres usados e foram todos na missão de lavar tudo e guardar, ficando cada um com uma das tarefas.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Após tudo isso, começaram as demonstrações, todos os moradores do orfanato estavam curiosos para ver os poderes dos </span>
  <span>recém-chegados</span>
  <span>, todos eles pareciam tão legais, principalmente os de cabelos coloridos.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A Geração Milagrosa foi apresentada aos residentes mais velhos e que iriam ajudá-los na guerra, pediram desculpas por envolve-los naquilo e disseram que fariam de tudo para que acabasse logo e sem muitas baixas.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>O primeiro escolhido pelas crianças pra ir foi </span>
  <span>Aomine</span>
  <span>, ele foi até o centro da grande roda composta por todos os moradores do orfanato, que olhavam para o negro com brilho nos olhos, </span>
  <span>ansiosos</span>
  <span> para ver o que ele podia fazer.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aomine</span>
  <span> queria tentar um animal diferente, então pensou em um grande São Bernardo, bem peludo e fofo, do jeito que a criançada adorava pular e brincar. Sentiu seus ossos diminuindo e mudando de formato, agora mais acostumado, a dor nem lhe incomodava mais.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As crianças gritaram contentes e vieram correndo em sua direção, se jogando em cima do cachorro, que se deitou no chão e balançou o rabo, se sentindo muito feliz por ter colocado um sorriso na boca de todos.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Da plateia, </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> observava o negro tentando decidiu o que faria, nenhum dos poderes que copiou era apropriado para mostrar para as crianças, e não iria fazer a mesma coisa que os outros.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aomine</span>
  <span> então virou um filhote de panda, vendo as crianças ficarem ainda mais animadas e felizes; rolou com elas até ficar cansado e voltar pra sua forma original; o próximo a ser escolhido foi Takao, que andou até o centro respirando fundo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Começou fazendo suas mãos pegarem fogo, arrancando pequenos gritinhos da plateia, depois, se concentrou pra fazer a chama tomar a forma de um pássaro com as asas de fogo batendo, fazendo-o voar por cima das crianças, que esticavam as mãozinhas tentando pegá-lo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Trouxe as chamas de volta para si e as fez dispararem um jato abaixo de seus pés, o que o fez voar por alguns metros antes de cair de volta no chão com um perfeito exemplo de rolamento.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Terminou sua apresentação com um mensura e voltou para o seu lugar, recebendo aplausos e gritos dos meninos, que perguntavam se ele conseguia pegar fogo completamente, coisa que ele só respondeu que </span>
  <span>sim,</span>
  <span> mas não demonstrou.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Se sentou ao lado de </span>
  <span>Midorima</span>
  <span>, que lhe deu um olhar orgulhoso, que fez o menor ficar tão feliz ao ponto de deitar, novamente, a cabeça no outro do outro, além de agarrar um dos braços do esverdeado com o seu.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>O próximo foi </span>
  <span>Kuroko</span>
  <span>, que não tinha muito o que demonstrar, então ele ficou </span>
  <span>invisível</span>
  <span>, depois voltou a aparecer e se </span>
  <span>teletransportou</span>
  <span> algumas vezes, aparecendo atrás dos meninos, ora ao lado.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Murasakibara</span>
  <span> foi logo depois do azulado, conseguindo comandar a água que tinha dentro de uma fonte de água antiga perto do orfanato, trouxe a água voando e deu um banho em todos, o que foi uma diversão para as crianças, que riam sem parar com suas roupas encharcadas.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>O arroxeado levou várias broncas de </span>
  <span>Satsuki</span>
  <span>, que berrava com ele por estragar seu cabelo que estava bem cuidado, </span>
  <span>Riko</span>
  <span> também brigou com o gigante por causa do clima não exatamente quente que fazia naquele dia e disse que os pequenos poderiam ficar doentes, o que fez </span>
  <span>Murasakibara</span>
  <span> pensar bem e comandar a água para fora das roupas e cabelos de todos, o que surpreendeu ainda mais.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sendo o último, </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> foi logo depois, respirando fundo decidindo o que iria fazer, quando chegou ao centro da roda, se virou para todos perguntando:</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Quem de vocês tem o poder mais legal? - Sorriu, vendo todos pulando e gritando que era o dele ou o de outra pessoa, todas as crianças queriam falar e mostrar seus poderes, o que fazia o loiro gargalhar. - Okay, vamos votar então, que tal? - Perguntou, recebendo confirmações de todos.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Decidiram então que um dos meninos mais velhos que tinha um belo par de asas brancas, com penas sedosas e organizadas era o melhor poder, então </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> pediu para que o menino lhe mostrasse as asas e, com elas em sua frente tentou se imaginar com elas, voando pelo Japão, vendo as pessoas e as luzes da cidade de cima.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Todos arfaram de surpresa, ao que um par de asas idênticas às do menino cresciam nas costas do loiro, rasgando tecido de sua blusa; o tamanho das asas era proporcional ao tamanho do corpo, então as de </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> eram maiores e mais fortes, o que o deixou livre para voar por cima de todos, de vez em quando pegava uma criança no colo e a levava consigo, ouvindo seus gritinhos de alegria.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Logo em seguida foi Kagami, que usou seu poder para fazer todas as crianças levitarem, o que as fez muito feliz, já que ficaram comentando sobre isso depois que a demonstração do ruivo terminou.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Himuro</span>
  <span> foi mais sucinto em sua apresentação, já que seu poder era um tanto quanto sombrio, decidiu apenas fazer algumas formas com as sombras, o que não foi tão animador assim para as crianças, mas o </span>
  <span>mini-Himuro</span>
  <span> amou e ficou batendo palmas a apresentação inteira, o que já deixou o moreno feliz demais.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Por último, foi </span>
  <span>Furihata</span>
  <span>, que se transformou em várias crianças que estavam lá, o que as fez ficar confusas até que </span>
  <span>Satuski</span>
  <span> explicou que o poder do moreno era a transformação em pessoas, assim como o poder de </span>
  <span>Aomine</span>
  <span> é se transformar em animais diversos.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Quando as demonstrações terminaram, todos entraram e levaram os pequenos para seus quartos, pois já estava na hora da soneca e as crianças ficariam impossíveis se perdessem o horário de dormir.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aproveitando que já estavam lá, todos foram deitar também, indo tirar uma soneca com alguma criança que tenham os chamado, </span>
  <span>Himuro</span>
  <span> terminou que foi dormir junto com a miniatura dele, já que ambos se apegaram demais e não se soltaram durante nenhum momento do dia, exceto durante a demonstração do mesmo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Akashi</span>
  <span> estava tão cansado que dormiu assim que deitou sua cabeça na cama, em seu sonho, várias pessoas vestidas com uniforme militar conversavam em inglês, falando sobre um ataque e coordenadas, na mesa de fundo, </span>
  <span>Akashi</span>
  <span> pode ver uma bandeira dos Estados Unidos e, ali, soube quem seria seu inimigo na guerra.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tentou prestar atenção na conversa, para captar mais alguma informação importante e, uma das únicas coisas que conseguiu entender foi o endereço de um parque bem famoso em Tóquio. O parque era enorme e atraia várias pessoas todos os dias, se o ataque fosse mesmo lá muitas pessoas inocentes iriam morrer.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fez um esforço para acordar e foi procurar os outros correndo, a sua sorte foi que trouxe seu caderno consigo, então conseguiu anotar todas as informações importantes antes que ele esquecesse tudo como sempre.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Conseguiu localizar todos e os acordou, dizendo que precisam correr para a agencia logo por que ele precisava falar com o chefe urgentemente.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— O que aconteceu? - Perguntou </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span>, coçando os olhos para tentar espantar o sono. - Sonhou com mais alguma coisa importante?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim, precisamos contar para o chefe logo. - Respondeu, fazendo todos correrem para se arrumar e se despedir de todos do orfanato, prometendo voltar logo para brincar mais.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pegaram o carro e dirigiram o mais rápido que podiam até a agencia, onde correram até o elevador e foram até o último andar batendo os pés de nervosismo, </span>
  <span>Akashi</span>
  <span> não quis contar para eles o que havia sonhado pois pensava que seria melhor contar primeiro para o chefe, que era quem podia fazer alguma coisa sobre o que estava acontecendo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chegaram no andar que queriam e saíram correndo, assustando algumas pessoas que estavam esperando o elevador para entrar; entraram no escritório sem nem bater na porta, dando de cara com o chefe conversando em uma chamada de vídeo com duas pessoas muito bem conhecidas dos meninos.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Desculpe entrar sem bater, chefe. - Diz </span>
  <span>Akashi</span>
  <span>, ignorando a surpresa de todos e dando um passo </span>
  <span>à</span>
  <span> frente. - Mas o assunto é urgente.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Você teve mais um sonho? - Pergunta o chefe, dando de costas à chamada de vídeo e se inclinando sobre a mesa.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim, eu descobri quem é o inimigo e onde eles planejam atacar. - Diz, sem fazer rodeios, ouvindo arquejos de surpresa vindos de trás de si.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Me conte então. - Pediu o superior.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Quem vai nos atacar é os Estados Unidos e eles planejam fazer isso naquele parque famoso de Tóquio, sabe? Nunca lembro o nome e eles não disseram, se referiram a ele como o parque famoso. - Explica o ruivo, vendo a cara pensativa do chefe.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Entendo, achei mesmo que estivéssemos em bom termo com os EUA, mas parece que me enganei. - Divaga, se virando de volta para as duas pessoas na tela. - </span>
  <span>Teppei</span>
  <span> e </span>
  <span>Hyuuga</span>
  <span>, quero que vocês fiquem de olho em qualquer movimento suspeito e me avisem qualquer coisa. Quero vocês aqui no dia do ataque. - Ordena, ouvindo confirmações do outro lado e então desliga </span>
  <span>a chamada</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Volta a se virar para os garotos e suspira, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e mantendo a cabeça apoiada em suas mãos.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Muito obrigado por avisar, vamos fazer de tudo para que esse ataque falhe antes de chegar até aqui, não queremos que inocente morram. - Diz o mesmo. - Se for só isso, podem ir. Mas me deixe à par de tudo, capiche?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Com reverências, todos saem da sala, </span>
  <span>Akashi</span>
  <span> em silêncio enquanto os outros conversavam sobre terem mais dois conhecidos que são mutantes e nunca contaram nada.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chegaram em seus quartos e se despediram, sem nem saber direito o que dizer para que se sentissem melhor, mas </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> e </span>
  <span>Akashi</span>
  <span> se entreolharam, sabendo que suas suspeitas poderiam estar mais próximas ainda de serem verdade.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Em seu quarto, </span>
  <span>Akashi</span>
  <span> se senta em sua cama, perdido em pensamentos sobre o que poderia fazer para ajudar mais, sentia que não estava fazendo o suficiente pela causa, podia ter tido o sonho que alertou a todos, mas, na hora da luta, sonhos não iriam o ajudar em nada.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Me deixe ajudá-lo, </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Akashi</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>diz uma voz conhecida dentro de sua cabeça, sabia que era o outro </span>
  <span>Akashi</span>
  <span>, aquele que o dominou por anos e o fez tratar mal seus ex-colegas de time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Eu posso te ajudar nessa guerra. Nós somos dois, portanto, dois poderes diferentes; se você me deixar entrar eu posso comandar a todos para a vitória.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Capítulo Sete</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>No dia seguinte, todos acordam cedo, mas com rostos cansados, a maioria tinha passado a noite pensando no que estava chegando, não conseguiram dormir direito, principalmente </span>
  <span>Akashi</span>
  <span>, que ainda pensava nas palavras sussurradas em sua mente.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Será que poderia confiar no outro Akashi, em seu lado mais sombriu e que demorou anos até conseguir colocá-lo de volta para dentro de si? Deveria conversar sobre isso com os meninos, se o que o Akashi falava fosse verdade, talvez valesse a pena chama-lo de volta, tudo para ganhar a guerra.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dessa vez ele teria os meninos para ajudá-lo a colocar a fera de volta em sua gaiola, não deixaria que Akashi machucasse seus amigos de novo, não quando eles estavam se dando tão bem novamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido no passado.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Se reuniram, como sempre, no corredor em frente dos quartos para irem juntos tomarem café da manhã e, diferente de sempre, naquele dia </span>
  <span>a mesa</span>
  <span> não estava barulhenta, na verdade todos estavam quietos e com seus rostos abaixados em direção de suas comidas, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Terminaram tudo e foram para as salas de treino como sempre, os dias estavam passando rapidamente e eles não tinham certeza se estavam preparados o suficiente para enfrentar uma guerra e, gradativamente, a ficha começava a cair.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> ligou para seus pais para dizer que os amava demais e que ele iria trabalhar duro para ser um motivo de orgulho para eles, o loiro teve que se controlar para não chorar, não queria preocupar sua mãe mais do que ela já era preocupada naturalmente.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aomine</span>
  <span> havia passado duas noites inteiras acordado pensando no que iria fazer de sua vida caso perdesse um de seus amigos, caso perdesse </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span>. Quem iria jogar basquete com ele durante os finais de semana livre? Quem iria lhe fazer companhia em casa quando seus pais iam viajar a negócios?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Se reuniram todos no centro da sala de treinos, precisavam discutir seus planos e ações para as próximas semanas até a chegada do grande dia.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Vou treinar mais com os poderes de Samantha e Nicholas, eu e </span>
  <span>Akashi</span>
  <span> estamos cada vez mais certo da nossa teoria e eu quero dar um jeito de deixar os dois de fora do ataque.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Akashi</span>
  <span> assentia a cada palavra dita pelo loiro, concordava com tudo e sabia que era a melhor opção que tinham naquele momento, nenhum dos dois estava treinando com eles então era seguro para eles treinar os poderes naquele momento. Se eles fossem mesmo espiões, não saberiam do trunfo na manga deles, </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> iria surpreender a todos naquele ataque.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu também tenho algo que quero discutir com vocês. - Diz Akashi, engolindo em seco pelo medo de falar em voz alta o que estava acontecendo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Pode falar, a gente vai ouvir tudo. - Incentiva Furihata, recebendo um sorriso de agradecimento do mesmo, retribuindo com uma piscada com um de seus olhos.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Bom, o outro </span>
  <span>Akashi</span>
  
  <span>faloiu</span>
  <span> comigo ontem. - Confessou, vendo os outros ficarem surpresos e, alguns, assustados. - Ele disse que tem um poder diferente do meu e que pode ajudar na guerra. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Que poder? - Perguntou Midorima. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Ele não quis falar, disse que prefere demonstrar para vocês. - Respondeu o ruivo, sentindo sua insegurança crescer, ainda mais, dentro dele.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Mas e se esse for só um plano pra que ele consiga voltar pra superfície? - Pergunta Kagami, olhando ao redor para o rosto de todos na roda. - Nós temos como colocar ele de volta pra dentro?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Ele disse que só quer ajudar e que quer entrar em um consenso entre nós dois. - Explicou o ruivo mais baixo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Como assim? - Pergunta Kuroko, curioso com o rumo da conversa.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Ele disse que quer que nós unamos nossas personalidades e ficarmos como uma pessoa só. Com a vantagem de termos dois poderes ao mesmo tempo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Isso é ótimo. - Disse Murasakibara, enquanto comia os doces da sacola que havia ganho de Himuro.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim, só que pra que isso aconteça nós vamos ter que treinar muito.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Feito. - Todos concordaram e se levantaram, se preparando para começar o treino.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Akashi</span>
  <span> foi primeiro, chamando o outro para a superfície, seus olhos ficaram bicolores e a temperatura da sala caiu; quando falou, sua voz não diferia de nada da do outro </span>
  <span>Akashi</span>
  <span>, mas todos sabiam quem é que estava no comando naquele momento.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Olá a todos, senti saudades de vocês. - Disse, sorrindo sarcástico. - Me abandonaram como se eu fosse um nada, que feio. - Fez um barulho estalado com a boca, representando seu descontentamento com o que haviam feito consigo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Mostra logo o que sabe fazer, não temos tempo a perder. - Brigou Himuro, mantendo a voz firme, nunca conviveu com o ruivo, então não tinha medo dele.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Certo, senhor mandão. - Sorriu mais uma vez, fazendo um arrepio subir pelo corpo de todos da Geração Milagrosa. - Então vou usar você como cobaia, já que está tão </span>
  <span>ansioso</span>
  <span>. - Disse.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>E antes que qualquer um pudesse fazer alguma coisa, a cabeça de </span>
  <span>Himuro</span>
  <span> caiu pra frente, como se ele tivesse desmaiado, e depois voltou a levantar, dessa vez estava com um olhar perdido, como se estivesse bêbado.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Esse é o meu poder. - Disse o </span>
  <span>Akashi</span>
  <span> com </span>
  <span>heterocromia</span>
  <span>. - Eles fazem o que eu mando, por que minhas ordens são absolutas. Eu sou absoluto!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Himuro</span>
  <span> agora controlava as sombras do lugar para que subissem as paredes, deixando o ambiente ainda mais escuro e macabro do que estava antes, com a chegada do outro </span>
  <span>Akashi</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Até os poderes você controla? - Pergunta Kise, com o queixo caído, sem saber como agir.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Na verdade não, eu controlo o corpo deles e é isso que ativa os poderes, se eles não estiverem sob o meu comando eles não fazem o que eu quero. - Termina a demonstração, fazendo o moreno voltar ao normal, assim como as sombras.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— O pior é que eu estava consciente de tudo o que estava acontecendo, mas não conseguia me mexer, a sensação é horrível. - Confessa Himuro, indo se sentar do lado de Murasakibara, que passa um de seus braços pelo ombro do moreno, como quem o protege.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Agora, imaginem o </span>
  <span>Akashi</span>
  <span> conseguindo fazer isso durante a luta. - Diz o de olhos desiguais. - Não seria perfeito?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim, é uma chance a mais de vencermos. - Concorda Kagami. - Mas como você tem certeza de que consegue se unir com o Akashi.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Quando éramos criança era assim, nós dois como um só, mas, depois que ele começou a jogar basquete, eu fui aparecendo cada vez mais, até que nos tornamos dois, mas já estou </span>
  <span>cansado</span>
  <span> disso, quero voltar a ficar junto dele.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Então vamos te ajudar. - Diz Takao, sorriso de orelha a orelha com a possibilidade de terem mais um trunfo na manga para usar na guerra.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Mas não podemos deixar Samantha e Nicholas saberem. - Lembra </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span>, olhando para todos. - </span>
  <span>Não</span>
  <span> sei se acreditam em nós, mas enquanto não soubermos da verdade, é melhor não deixarmos eles saberem de nada.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mesmo relutantes, todos concordaram com o que havia sido dito pelo loiro, alguns não concordavam com a opinião do loiro e de </span>
  <span>Akashi</span>
  <span>, mas sabiam que os dois tinham muita experiencia nesse negócio de segundas intensões, fora que não tinham razões para estarem mentindo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Depois dessa pequena reunião e demonstração, </span>
  <span>Akashi</span>
  <span> voltou ao normal e combinou com os outros que iria treinar todos os dias para que a união ocorresse antes do grande dia, eles tinham que treinar estarem juntos para que nada desse errado na hora H.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Todos passaram, então, a focar em seus treinos, agora não mais faziam demonstrações, eles treinavam em duplas. </span>
  <span>Aomine</span>
  <span> e </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> lutavam em forma de animais, o loiro como um guepardo e o negro como uma pantera. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Midorima</span>
  <span> e </span>
  <span>Akashi</span>
  <span> treinavam luta corporal juntos, já que era só isso que podiam fazer, graças à falta de poderes de combate sem ser corpo a corpo; já </span>
  <span>Murasakibara</span>
  <span> treinava com Takao, por terem poderes opostos acharam interessante lutarem um contra o outro para verem como se sairiam.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Himuro</span>
  <span> e Tetsuya também lutavam, mesmo o azulado ficando invisível, as sombras do moreno ainda sim conseguiam achá-lo e derruba-lo, ou, ao menos, conseguiam anunciar onde ele estava para que pudesse ser atacado por outra pessoa.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>E assim se passaram algumas semanas, todos treinando ainda mais duro depois de saber contra quem iriam lutar e animados por saberem que tinham duas cartas na manga, às quais contaram para o chefe em particular e foram muito elogiados pelo mesmo, por terem pensado em um plano desses.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nesses últimos dias</span>
  <span> eles têm treinado mais seus ataques em dupla, para confundir e eliminar o inimigo, nada havia mudado desde o último sonho de </span>
  <span>Akashi</span>
  <span>, os EUA ainda pretendiam atacar o Japão, mesmo com as constantes tentativas de contato por parte do chefe.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A desconfiança de </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> e </span>
  <span>Akashi</span>
  <span> para cima de Samantha e Nicholas estava ficando ainda maior a cada dia que passava, as coisas só pioraram quando o chefe chamou a todos em seu escritório um dia, incluindo os dois americanos.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Vou mandar vocês em uma missão muito importante; - Disse ele, encarando a todos com aqueles olhos negros e sérios. - Essa missão é imprescindível para o nosso futuro, então terão que ser discretos e diretos no que vão fazer.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— O que teremos que fazer? - Perguntou Samantha, também com o olhar sério, os cabelos ruivos naturais presos em um coque bem apertado.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Descobrimos uma base americana à poucos quarteirões daqui, queremos que vocês a invadam e descubram o máximo de informação que puderem. - Conta o chefe, olhando cada um nos olhos. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Akashi</span>
  <span> conseguiu olhar, com o canto de seus olhos, as faces dos americanos ficando ainda mais branca que o normal, enquanto seus olhos se arregalavam; ele também conseguiu observar ambos tentando esconder suas faces de surpresa, mas foi tarde demais e a maioria dos meninos havia visto.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Trocaram olhares de desconfiança e sabiam que teriam de ficar de olho nos dois durante toda a missão, não podiam deixá-los estragar as coisas agora que tudo estava correndo tão bem e </span>
  <span>a</span>
  <span> favor deles naquela guerra.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Iriam invadir a base, coletar todas as informações possíveis que possam ser úteis e usadas ao seu favor e iriam sair, simples e rápido; não queria chamar atenção desnecessária, mas, se precisassem, estariam prontos para matar quem fosse preciso.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Foram para a localização mostrada no GPS do carro em uma velocidade média, tentando não chamar a atenção de possíveis espiões americanos que estivessem os vigiando. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> ficou o caminho inteiro sentado entre Samantha e Nicholas, observando cada mínimo movimento que faziam de maneira discreta, não queria levantar suas suspeitas neles por enquanto, tinham de manter segredo caso quisessem saber o que era verdade e o que não era.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Estacionaram o carro a algumas ruas de distância, em um beco sem nada que chamasse a atenção das pessoas, o resto do caminho iriam andando para que não fossem descobertos.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Como se eles tivessem combinado, todos mantiveram os americanos no meio do grupo, para que pudessem ser observados de todos os lados, assim não poderiam planejar nenhuma surpresa para cima do grupo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A base era um condomínio fechado normal para quem olhasse de fora e não soubesse do que se tratava, o portão da frente se mantinha fortemente </span>
  <span>vigiado</span>
  <span> por duas pessoas e algumas câmeras, não seria por ali que entrariam.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A fonte deles lá de dentro disse que havia uma porta lateral que ninguém dava muita bola e que não era vigiada constantemente, apenas nos dias de carregamento, que era quando a base ficava mais fragilizada por conta do movimento de pessoas de fora da organização.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Entraram após </span>
  <span>Kagami</span>
  <span> destrancar a porta com seu poder de </span>
  <span>telecinese</span>
  <span> e passaram a andar pelos corredores de forma cautelosa, sempre observando antes de virar os corredores e prestando bastante atenção em possíveis ruídos próximos a eles.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Todos tinham visto os mapas do interior da base e a maioria havia decorado para onde ir, mas, por questão de segurança, mandaram </span>
  <span>Aomine</span>
  <span> na frente na forma de uma formiga, já que chamaria pouca atenção.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lentamente foram andando até a sala central, onde todos os </span>
  <span>documentos importantes</span>
  <span> estavam, assim que entraram colocaram </span>
  <span>Himuro</span>
  <span> de vigia e mandaram </span>
  <span>Midorima</span>
  <span> e </span>
  <span>Akashi</span>
  <span> para os computadores, ambos eram muito bons com tecnologia.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Copiaram tudo o que tinha em todos os computadores para os </span>
  <span>pendrives</span>
  <span> dados pelo chefe, para que os dados pudessem ser analisados posteriormente, já que não teriam tempo o suficiente para ler cada um dos documentos.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Quando acharam que já tinham pego o suficiente, saíram da sala novamente e partiram para voltar ao ponto de onde tinham entrado, foi aí que tudo deu errado; de repente mortos começaram a surgir do chão, atacando a todos eles, </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> tentava lutar como podia usando os poderes dos outros, para não mostrar que conseguia dominar os mortos.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Murasakibara</span>
  <span> conseguiu afogar alguns e mandá-los de volta para o buraco de onde tinham saído, </span>
  <span>Midorima</span>
  <span> e </span>
  <span>Akashi</span>
  <span> lutavam corporalmente com vários zumbis que os atacavam, não tendo poderes ofensivos, tudo o que podiam fazer era lembrar das aulas de luta e torcer para que os mortos de cansassem logo, o que não iria acontecer, de acordo com o que Nicholas havia falado no primeiro dia de treino.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami</span>
  <span> controlava as armas nas mãos dos americanos para que eles não conseguissem disparar contra seus amigos, não queria machucar ninguém, mas, se fosse para escolher quem iria morrer, preferia que fossem pessoas do lado contrário ao seu.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Takao conseguiu colocar fogo na maioria que havia restado, sobrando apenas dois, que atacavam </span>
  <span>Kuroko</span>
  <span>, que era defendido por </span>
  <span>Aomine</span>
  <span>, que havia se transformado em um leão e arrancava a cabeça e os membros dos mortos.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Quando todos já tinham terminado, se viraram para o corredor para onde deveriam ir, à tempo de ver várias pessoas encapuzadas correrem em sua direção; claro que eles tinham planejado uma saída de emergência para caso alguma coisa assim acontecesse, mas, no meio do caos e do ataque, era impossível conseguirem dar as mãos todos para que </span>
  <span>Kuroko</span>
  <span> os teletransportasse para um lugar a salvo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aomine</span>
  
  <span>conseguiu</span>
  <span> assustar alguns ao se transformar em um grande elefante, que saiu pisoteando tudo o que via pela frente, o que fez seus amigos pularem para os lados, afim de escapar de suas patas enormes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Takao tentou ganhar tempo para os outros ao invocar chamas que tomaram a forma de uma cobra gigante, que engolia todos os que vinham na frente de sua boca, o que os reduzia à pó no mesmo instante.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Usando as sombras, </span>
  <span>Himuro</span>
  <span> conseguiu prender os homens que restavam na parede, dando tempo para que todos pudessem se reunir e dar as mãos, com isso, </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> e </span>
  <span>Kuroko</span>
  <span> poderiam os levar para um local seguro, que haviam combinado antes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Kuroko, vamos pra outro lugar, eles já sabem pra onde nós deveríamos ir, devem ter mais homens lá nos esperando. - Diz Kise.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Okay, para onde vamos então? - Pergunta Kuroko, olhando por cima do ombro do loiro à procura de mais algum inimigo, mas a barra estava toda limpa ainda.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Vamos para a agência, não é muito longe e lá nós estaremos seguros. - Responde Kise, recebendo um aceno de cabeça do azulado.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Se concentrando, os dois conseguem juntar seus poderes e levar todos a salvo para o lugar que queria, enquanto eles iam viajando, </span>
  <span>Akashi</span>
  <span> conseguiu ver por entre os corpos caídos no chão, os rostos de Samantha e Nicholas os encarando com ódio no olhar.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Apareceram no meio da sala do chefe, que estava no meio de outra chamada de vídeo com </span>
  <span>Teppei</span>
  <span> e </span>
  <span>Hyuuga</span>
  <span>, que pareciam dar informações sobre o ataque; ao terminarem de viajar, </span>
  <span>Kuroko</span>
  <span> e </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> tiveram de se sentar, pois haviam usado muita energia e aquela foi a maior distância que já tinham tentado viajar.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— E então, conseguiram? - Perguntou o chefe, virando de costas para a chamada de vídeo e encarando a todos.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Conseguimos sim. - Respondeu </span>
  <span>Midorima</span>
  <span>, entregando os dois </span>
  <span>pendrives</span>
  <span> com todo o conteúdo que haviam copiado.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Onde estão Samantha e Nicholas?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Sentimos em informar que eles eram espiões. - Disse Akashi. - Já estávamos suspeitando deles desde o dia do ataque à corporação e, desde então, ficamos de olho neles, e hoje, tudo estava indo bem até que, do nada, vieram vários mascarados nos atacar. - Explicou o ruivo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Nós não fizemos barulho nenhum, nenhum alarme foi acionado e, ainda assim, eles descobriram que nós estávamos lá. - Completou </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span>, ofegando.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Fora isso, eles não vieram até nós na hora de voltar pra cá, eles ficaram lá, no chão, encarando a gente viajar. - Termina </span>
  <span>Aomine</span>
  <span>, que tinha suas mãos nos ombros do loiro, fazendo uma pequena massagem no mesmo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>O chefe os dispensou para que pudesse pensar melhor seus movimentos dali para frente e para analisar os documentos que eles haviam conseguido, também disse que caso descobrissem alguma coisa importante eles iriam ser convocados para uma reunião.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Com isso, todos foram para seus quartos, não trocaram nenhuma palavra no elevador, digerindo a traição, mesmo que esperada, e que ainda assim doía. </span>
  <span>Nenhum deles</span>
  <span> conseguia acreditar que Nicholas e Samantha eram mesmo espiões, uma coisa era eles terem a desconfiança, outra totalmente diferente era a certeza que tiveram naquele momento.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Akashi</span>
  <span> e </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> sabiam que tinham feito o certo ao contar aos outros seus palpites, se tivessem escondido, os outros teriam se machucado mais ao descobrirem a verdade, mas, mesmo assim, ver os olhares feridos de seus amigos não era um sentimento bom.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> jurou a si mesmo que, da próxima vez que visse os dois americanos, iria fazê-los pagar por todo o sofrimento que </span>
  <span>infringiram</span>
  <span> aos seus amigos, podia ser só sofrimento sentimental, mas o loiro não gostava de ver seus amigos com aqueles rostos tristes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Foro tudo aquilo, ainda tinha a péssima sensação de estarem a, apenas, 3 semanas do ataque principal, nessas últimas semanas tinham torcido para o chefe conseguir um acordo de paz com o inimigo, mas eles nem mesmo quiserem lhes ouvir, ignorando todas as tentativas de contato.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Por isso, todos estavam com a total certeza de que a guerra ia mesmo acontecer e ninguém parava de treinar igual um louco, todas as salas de treinamento ficavam cheias durante o dia todo, se eles não chegassem cedo todas estariam ocupadas e eles teriam de treinar em algum outro lugar, </span>
  <span>Akashi</span>
  <span> nem sabia que a agência tinha tantas pessoas trabalhando para ela.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>E assim o tempo foi passando, com treino, treino e mais treino, tudo o que todos da empresa faziam era isso, ninguém queria ser motivo pelo qual o Japão perderia a guerra,</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Capítulo Oito</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alguns dias foram necessários para que a equipe da agência conseguisse </span>
  <span>descriptografar</span>
  <span> e traduzir os dados contidos nos documentos que </span>
  <span>Akashi</span>
  <span> e </span>
  <span>Midorima</span>
  <span> trouxeram da base americana, mas, assim que descobriram tudo o que podiam, o chefe convocou uma reunião geral com todos os agentes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Todos se reuniram em um tipo de auditório que ficava em um nível abaixo do solo, que nenhum deles tinha ouvido falar até aquele momento, </span>
  <span>Aomine</span>
  <span> olhava ao redor com os olhos brilhando em curiosidade, estava pensando em como aquele lugar daria uma quadra de basquete subterrânea bem legal.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Quando todos estavam acomodados nos acentos disponibilizados, o chefe chegou e subiu no palanque, onde havia apenas um microfone posicionado logo no meio; os agentes bateram palmas para a entrada do chefe, que esperou até que todos se acalmassem antes de começar a falar:</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Boa tarde a todos, espero que estejam tendo um bom dia e que estejam treinando bastante. - Disse ele. - Mas não se cobrem demais, certo? Não queremos ninguém passando mal por treinar demais ou por ficar sem comer, já tivemos casos assim antes e nós não queremos que isso se repita.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Novamente foi aplaudido pelos agentes, todos pareciam gostar bastante dele, mesmo sendo uma figura superior e que, de vez em quando, os mandassem para missões suicidas, como o ataque que iria acontecer.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Como todos já sabem, vamos ter um ataque dos Estados Unidos em pouco menos de 3 semanas e, ignorando todas as nossas tentativas de contato para estabelecer um acordo de paz, eles estão se preparando com tudo o que tem. - Continuou ele, segurando o microfone com força em suas mãos. - Nós também não vamos recuar, se eles querem guerra, é guerra que eles terão.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gritos de incentivo pudessem ser ouvidos por todo o auditório, o que fez o homem em cima do palco sorrir como um pai orgulhoso de seus filhos, ele voltou colocar o microfone perto de sua boca depois que todos haviam parado de fazer barulho, retornando ao seu discurso:</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— A alguns dias atrás, nossos agentes entraram na base americana que descobrimos, graças aos nossos agentes infiltrados, existir à poucos quarteirões de nós. Eles conseguiram invadir o sistema americano e coletar diversos documentos importantes para que possamos descobrir o que está acontecendo. - Disse o chefe. - Graças a esses bravos agentes, conseguimos descobrir tudo o que está por trás do ataque americano, e vamos contar para vocês agora.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Imagens começaram a ser projetadas na parede atrás do homem, na primeira delas estavam soldados com uniforme americano em volta de uma pessoa que parecia estar sendo torturada, o local em que estavam era um tipo de laboratório, </span>
  <span>a</span>
  <span> julgar pela maca e pelas ferramentas ao redor.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Eles estão caçando e aprisionando todos os mutantes que existem no país, para servirem com um exército poderoso; um dos problemas da questão é que eles possuem um mutante diferente de todos o que a gente já viu: ele consegue controlar a mente das pessoas, com isso, ele está controlando a mente de todos os mutantes do país para que eles venham nos atacar.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> estava de boca aberta com as descobertas que haviam sido feitas, como algo assim poderia sequer existir, os mutantes não são armas de guerra, são seres vivos que merecem respeito e que tem direitos iguais </span>
  <span>a</span>
  <span> todos.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Já </span>
  <span>Akashi</span>
  <span> estava tentando desenvolver um plano em sua mente, será que </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> conseguia copiar a habilidade daquele mutante, se sim, ele poderia liberar todos e contar o que tinha acontecido com eles e, no fim, eles iriam só observar os americanos se ferrarem nas mãos dos próprios mutantes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Mas pra que eles querem nos atacar? - Perguntou alguém da </span>
  <span>plateia</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span> — Descobrimos pelos documentos roubados, que eles têm um plano de acabar com os mutantes do mundo inteiro e, com isso, serem o único país a ter mutantes, o que os consolidaria, ainda mais, como potência mundial.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Midorima</span>
  <span> realmente achava que era um bom plano para um dos países com mais índices genocidas do mundo, com maior índice de ataque a escolas entre outras coisas; os Estados Unidos já haviam provado que fariam de tudo para ser a grande potência mundial, inclusive jogar duas bombas atômicas sobre cidades japonesas que não tinham nada a ver com a guerra da época.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Com essas descobertas, conseguimos mandar um documento para todos os países com quem temos relação internacional para que mandem alguns de seus militares e mutantes para os treinarmos até o grande dia. - Disse ele, com um sorriso no rosto. - Quero apresentar para vocês, os agentes enviados para treinar conosco e nos ajudar na guerra.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Choi</span>
  
  <span>Yeosang</span>
  <span> é um dos mutantes enviados pela Coréia, seu poder é velocidade. Park </span>
  <span>Senghoong</span>
  <span> também é coreano e seu poder é a elasticidade. </span>
  <span>Kirka</span>
  <span> é russa e seu poder é o de ler mentes, muito útil para o campo de batalhas. Aline é brasileira e seu poder é o de hipnotizar as pessoas com o seu canto. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Homer é mexicano e seu poder é raios-lazer. </span>
  <span>Seiche</span>
  <span> é irlandesa e seu poder é o controle do ar, ela pode criar tornados e furacões. </span>
  <span>Limmerick</span>
  <span> é londrino e seu poder é o controle da natureza, ele fala e controla os animais e plantas. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Após a apresentação dos mutantes, todos os agentes foram liberados para que voltassem para seus treinos, eles não podiam relaxar quando estava tão perto do grande dia.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aomine</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> e Takao disputaram uma corrida até a sala de treino, que foi ganha por </span>
  <span>Kuroko</span>
  <span> que tinha ficado invisível e se </span>
  <span>teletransportado</span>
  <span> até a sala e, quando todos chegaram lá, o viram sentado esperando por eles com a maior cara de pau do mundo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Assim não vale, Kuroko. - Reclamou </span>
  <span>Kagami</span>
  <span>, recendo um sorriso travesso do menor azulado.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Antes que pudessem começar a treinar de verdade, o chefe entra na sala, junto de alguns dos mutantes dos outros países, e fala:</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Como vocês são os pivôs dessa guerra e o motivo por sabermos tanto sobre ela com essa antecedência, decidimos deixar vocês treinarem com os mutantes dos outros países por que, assim, vocês aprendem mais sobre estilos de luta, e também, </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> pode absorver mais alguns poderes, podem ser necessários na hora da luta,</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Assim que ele saiu da sala todos se cumprimentaram e os japoneses se surpreenderam com o quão bem os estrangeiros podiam falar sua língua, eles aproveitaram para se apresentar novamente, dessa vez perguntando coisas para os japoneses.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Os estrangeiros que haviam sido levados para treinar com eles foram Homer, </span>
  <span>Seiche</span>
  <span> e </span>
  <span>Limmerick</span>
  <span>, como eles eram novos no país, resolveram que os mutantes da casa iriam primeiro dar uma demonstração de seus poderes em uma luta. Kise e </span>
  <span>Aomine</span>
  <span> foram primeiro, explicando seus poderes antes de começarem com a luta de verdade.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Tá pronto pra perder, loirinho? - Zomba o negro, rindo da cara de indignado que o outro fez para si. - Acha que pode me vencer com meu próprio poder?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Quem disse que eu vou usar seu poder? Eu posso usar o poder que eu quiser contra você. - Respondeu o loiro, sendo ele o que estava rindo agora.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Começaram a luta assim que </span>
  <span>Himuro</span>
  <span> deu o aviso e, com um único pulo, </span>
  <span>Aomine</span>
  <span> agora era uma pantera enorme, não poderia ser diferente, já que o animal favorito do negro era esse.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> decide não apelar para os poderes de </span>
  <span>Aomine</span>
  <span>, queria treinar mais com os poderes de Samantha e Nicholas, então iria tentar usar um dos dois contra o negro, começou pelos de Nicholas e, com alguma dificuldade, conseguiu invocar 6 soldados zumbis.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Depois de muitas semanas de treinamento o loiro havia conseguido invocar mais do que um zumbi por vez, já que apenas um não iria ajudar em nada em lutar; na mesma hora os zumbis foram para cima da pantera, que conseguiu, de cara, derrubar dois deles com apenas uma patada.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Logo os outros zumbis haviam sido derrubados também, deixando </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> sem saída a não ser usar os poderes de Samantha, que ainda não estavam muito bem desenvolvidos. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cortou as palmas de suas mãos com a faca que passou a carregar consigo sempre, para casos como esse, dos cortes, o sangue começou a escorrer e a pingar por todo o chão.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Quando achou que o sangue já era o suficiente, </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> se focou em modelar todo aquele líquido em dois chicotes, do mesmo jeito que Samantha havia feito no primeiro dia de treino, onde demonstrou seus poderes para os meninos.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Vendo a pantera se aproximar cada vez mais de si, estalou os chicotes no chão uma vez e os manipulou para que se enrolassem nas patas dianteiras do negro, que agora se debatia no chão, tentando se livrar das amarras que o impediam de andar.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A pantera tentou morder os chicotes que aprendiam, mas, como eles eram feitos de líquido, o formato simplesmente voltava ao que era antes sem ser afetado pelas mordidas. Com outra ideia em mente, </span>
  <span>Aomine</span>
  <span> se </span>
  <span>tranforma</span>
  <span> em um animal menor, um rato, que consegue escapar das amarras e passa a correr pela sala, até que se transforma em um leão, que pula em cima do loiro.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Com o peso do outro em cima de si, </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> cai no chão sem poder se defender, ainda tonto por ter batido com a cabeça, fora o peso todo que era ter um leão em cima de si, se apoiando em seu peito e dificultando sua respiração.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Vendo a dificuldade do loiro, </span>
  <span>Himuro</span>
  <span> dá a vitória para Aomine, que volta ao normal e pega o loiro no colo, ajudando-o a se sentar junto com os outros, voltando para o centro da sala logo em seguida.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>O próximo a enfrentar o negro era Takao, que já tinha se alongado e estava pronto para a luta, não pegaria leve só por que o outro era seu amigo, no dia mesmo, ele não iria poder hesitar por nem um só momento, se não ele seria a pessoa que perderia a cabeça, e não é no sentido figurado.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Assim que o negro se transformou, dessa vez em um guepardo, Takao preparou as chamas, suas mãos não eram mais vistas, apenas o vermelho e laranja do fogo que as cobria. Não esperou pelo ataque do outro, já lançou bolas de fogo no outro, que conseguiu desviar delas por pouco, e devolveu o ataque pulando em cima do mesmo, igual tinha feito com Kise, mas, dessa vez, deu errado pois o outro se cobriu inteiro com as chamas, fazendo o negro recuar no último segundo para não se queimar.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Com a mesma estratégia que derrotou os invasores da agencia, usou para derrotar o moreno, fez com que o fogo circulasse ao redor da cabeça do guepardo, tirando todo o oxigênio de lá até o moreno voltar ao seu corpo humano e sinalizar desistindo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sorrindo vitorioso, Takao decide desafiar </span>
  <span>Himuro</span>
  <span> para uma luta, recebendo um sorriso sarcástico de volta, ao que o de olhos azuis diz:</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Você nunca me venceu em uma batalha, o que te faz pensar que hoje vai ser seu dia?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Sei lá, estou com um bom pressentimento. - Responde o outro, - Por que? Não pode mais te desafiar? O intocável </span>
  <span>Himuro</span>
  <span>!- Brinca Takao.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Claro que pode, benzinho, - Respondeu Himuro.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Não me chama assim, sabe que eu não gosto. - Diz Takao, com um bico nos lábios, demonstrando insatisfação.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Todos os que estavam assistindo riem da conversa que eles estavam tendo, mesmo sendo um momento sério eles conseguiam descontrair o ambiente em que estavam, aliás, vários deles eram bons nisso.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Voltaram a ficar sérios e se arrumaram em suas posições, o olhar no rosto de ambos era assustador, o que fez com que todos assistindo parassem pra pensar em quantas vezes eles já não tinham estado naquelas posições, quase como o eterno embate no basquete entre </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> e Aomine.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>O combate começou com eles só se rodeando, esperando para ver quem iria dar o primeiro passo e atacar o outro, mas, depois de tantas vezes fazendo aquilo, já sabiam exatamente qual seria o passo um do outro, por isso, não queriam dar o braço a torcer e fazer exatamente o que o outro estava esperando.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sem enrolar muito, mas não querendo ser o primeiro a atacar, Takao dá um passo à frente, sendo derrubado no chão por uma sombra que se enrosca em seus tornozelos, o impedindo de continuar andando.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Continua impaciente, Takao. - Implica o maior, olhando-o vitorioso enquanto o via se levantar com dificuldade, com suas pernas ainda presas. - Desse jeito vai perder mais uma vez, já até perdi as contas de quantas vezes você perdeu pra mim.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Irritado, Takao </span>
  <span>coloca</span>
  <span> fogo nas sombras, que se contorcem para longe de si, tentando se livrar das chamas que </span>
  <span>subindo</span>
  <span> por sua extensão, indo em direção de seu controlador.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sem perder mais tempo, várias bolas de chamas são atiradas na direção do outro, que coloca as sombras em sua frente se sentir pena nenhuma, mesmo ouvindo seus berros dentro de sua cabeça, o que </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> também ouvia, por ter uma conexão com elas.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Já acostumado com as reclamações das sombras, </span>
  <span>Himuro</span>
  <span> nem se mexe quando os gritos aumentam de volume ao que ele faz as sombras circularem os punhos pegando fogo do outro, até que as chamas se esvaiam por falta de oxigênio.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— É tipo o que você fez com os invasores e com Aomine, mas muito mais legal e bem melhor pensado, - Zombou </span>
  <span>Himuro</span>
  <span>, vendo a raiva refletindo nos olhos azulados de Takao.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Irritado de verdade, Takao perde o controle das chamas e, quando percebe, ele inteiro está em chamas e colunas de fogo rodeavam seu corpo, protegendo-o das sombras. Guiou as colunas até </span>
  <span>Himuro</span>
  <span>, que não sabia o que fazer e perdeu a concentração, sendo engolido por uma das colunas.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Todos berraram com o que tinha acontecido, mas, depois de um tempo </span>
  <span>Himuro</span>
  <span> sai de lá inteiro após Takao recuperar o controle de seu poder, os dois declararam empate e foram se sentar junto com os outros, que ainda tentavam se recuperar do que acabaram de ver.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Bom, já que alguns de nós já foram, por que vocês não nos mostram o que sabem fazer, isso ajuda </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> a copiar o poder de vocês. - Diz Kagami, sorrindo tranquilo na direção dos estrangeiros.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seiche</span>
  <span> e </span>
  <span>Limmerick</span>
  <span> se voluntariaram para ir e todos pensaram que aquele seria um combate interessante já que eram poderes parecidos e opostos ao mesmo tempo, ambos controlavam eventos da natureza, enquanto um era a natureza em si, o outro era algo que não conseguiam ver, mas sentiam.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seiche</span>
  <span> se preparou em seu canto, chamando os ventos para si, não tinham muitos lugares por onde ele poderia entrar, mas o vento sempre dá o seu jeito; </span>
  <span>Limmerick</span>
  <span> invocou uma grande quantidade de era venenosa, que não era mortal, mas era bem dolorida para quem encostasse em suas folhas.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Com um comando da menina irlandesa, o vento dentro da sala começou a ficar cada vez mais agitado, fazendo as roupas e cabelos de todos voassem para todos os lados.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sem se deixar abalar, </span>
  <span>Limmerick</span>
  <span> convoca algumas flores cercada por espinhos, o que as faziam altamente eficazes caso conseguissem se fincar em alguém, os espinhos abriam e não saiam por nada a não ser que fosse feita uma cirurgia no local para a retirada dos espinhos.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ele sempre tomava cuidado ao usar, pois não queria machucar as pessoas com quem estava treinando, então só as usava em </span>
  <span>último</span>
  <span> caso e quando sabia que a pessoa em questão iria desviar de seu ataque com toda certeza.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Convocou, também, alguns cipós, que iria usar para amarrar a menina antes que ela conseguisse atacar primeiro; sem que a mesma percebesse, lançou seus cipós em sua direção, conseguindo, com sucesso, enrolá-los pelo corpo inteiro da garota, imobilizando-a.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Belo plano. - Elogiou a menina, sentindo as plantas se enroscando sem seu corpo, cada vez mais apertado. - Daria certo que o meu poder não fosse mental. - Continuou, enquanto controlava os ventos para que fizessem um mini furacão ao redor do menino, o que fez as plantas do mesmo voarem para todos os lados.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>O furacão cresceu e estava puxando tudo o que via pela frente: cadeiras, mesas e outras coisas, a plateia tentava se segurar como podia, não querendo ser a próxima coisa </span>
  <span>a</span>
  <span> ser puxada pelo furacão.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Quando nenhum deles aguentava mais e estavam prestes a soltar os lugares que seguravam, a menina para o furacão e tudo cai no chão com um barulho </span>
  <span>ensurdecedor</span>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Sabe, eu não gosto muito de usar esse ataque, por que acho ele bem apelão, mas, depois que vi Takao fazendo a mesma coisa com o fogo, acho que posso usá-lo, não? - Perguntou de maneira retórica.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mandou os ventos circularem a cabeça do menino, impedindo que o ar entrasse em seus pulmões, o fazendo ficar tonto e cair no chão; antes que pudesse desmaiar, a menina para com o ataque e pergunta:</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Desiste? - Ao que o menino responde com um aceno com a cabeça abaixada, sem conseguir se levantar e muito tonto para, sequer, erguer a cabeça para olhá-la nos olhos.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Voltam para seus lugares, tendo o centro da tomada por Himuro, que decide dar um último incentivo antes de terminar aquela sessão de treinamento:</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Sei que ainda temos 3 semanas para o ataque, mas quero que vocês treinem como se fossemos morrer amanhã mesmo. Isso não é uma brincadeira e nem uma simulação, isso é real e, se não dermos o máximo de nós, vamos morrer ou perder companheiro.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Todos </span>
  <span>assentiram</span>
  <span>, sentindo o peso da responsabilidade cair em seus ombros, enquanto olhavam uns aos outros, prometendo se proteger até o último segundo, até que o último inimigo caia morto.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span>, treine os poderes dos nossos amigos aqui, - apontou para os estrangeiros. - em quanto o resto de vocês, continuem com o treinamento de sempre. - Completou. - </span>
  <span>Akashi</span>
  <span>! - chamou, enquanto todos andavam para a saída da sala, o ruivo o olhou. - Você sabe o que tem que fazer, certo?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>O ruivo confirmou e todos saíram da sala, conscientes de que aquelas próximas semanas seriam o que iria definir se eles ganhariam ou perderiam a guerra.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Capítulo Nove</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As últimas semanas passaram voando com toda a rotina de treino intensos que toda a agencia estava tendo que enfrentar para se prepararem totalmente para que nada saísse errado e contra eles no dia do ataque.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Todos estavam estressados nos últimos dias, </span>
  <span>os únicos momentos de folga que tinham eram</span>
  <span> durante as refeições, mas, mesmo assim, ninguém trocava nenhuma palavra, o refeitório permanecia em silêncio o tempo todo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>O clima na empresa era pesado em todos os cantos, mesmo nos quartos não se ouviam mais conversas e risadas, apenas o silêncio e, de vez em quando podia-se ouvir o som de pessoas treinando mesmo de madrugada.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ninguém dormia direito a quase um mês, principalmente na roda de amigos da Geração Milagrosa; eles treinavam o dia todo sem descanso, não iam comer junto dos outros, sempre comiam alguma coisa na sala de treino mesmo, para não perderem nenhum segundo em que poderiam estar treinando.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Parecia os dias em que se preparavam para alguma eliminatória ou para a </span>
  <span>Winter</span>
  <span> Cup ou algo assim, os treinos de basquete nem se comparavam com o quão puxado eram os treinos na agencia, eles alternavam os dias entre treinar seus poderes e treinar luta corporal ou com armas.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>O dia final havia chego, todos da agencia estavam reunidos na frente do prédio, esperando o chefe chegar para que todos pudessem ir juntos, conforme combinado com os países parceiros, todos eles mandaram um grande número de soldados humanos no dia anterior, para que conseguissem ter a vantagem numérica.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Na noite anterior ao ataque todos se reuniram no quarto de </span>
  <span>Akashi</span>
  <span> e Kuroko, nenhum deles queria ficar sozinhos com seus pensamentos inquietantes, então combinaram de, depois do jantar (ao qual foram obrigados a fazer no refeitório junto dos outros), se encaminharem para o quarto do ruivo e do azulado.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Todos se sentaram aonde podia, </span>
  <span>Akashi</span>
  <span> e </span>
  <span>Furihata</span>
  <span> ficaram na cama do ruivo, os dois deitados abraçados, já que o moreninho estava à beira das lágrimas, pois não acreditava que aquilo iria mesmo acontecer, não queria machucar pessoas que nem conhecia, mas também não podia deixar seus amigos se machucarem.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroko</span>
  <span> estava em sua própria cama, deitado com a cabeça no colo de Kagami, que fazia carinho em seus cabelos, o que fazia o azulado sentir seus olhos se fechando com o cansaço que vinha sentindo nos últimos dias.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> e </span>
  <span>Aomine</span>
  <span> estavam sentados entre as camas, cada um encostado em uma, com suas pernas se entrelaçando; </span>
  <span>Murasakibara</span>
  <span> e </span>
  <span>Himuro</span>
  <span> estavam sentados mais afastados do grupo, com o menor sentado entre as pernas do outro, com as costas encostando no peitoral do arroxeado, já haviam se sentado desse jeito várias vezes enquanto estudavam na mesma escola.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ficaram conversando táticas para o dia seguinte por toda a noite, esperavam que tudo fosse rápido e que eles não precisassem machucar muitas pessoas, iriam deixar aquilo para os militares que já estavam acostumados </span>
  <span>a</span>
  <span> esse tipo de coisa.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Levantaram no dia seguinte para o café da manhã, que seria bem leve naquele dia para que ninguém passasse mal durante o ataque, todos queria estar em suas melhores condições para quando a hora chegasse, ninguém gostaria de ser o cara que passa mal e vomita.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A refeição foi feita rapidamente, sem conversas e sem enrolação, nenhum dos agentes ou dos militares tinha cabeça para ficar de conversinha furada naquele momento, em poucas horas haveria uma luta contra a </span>
  <span>potência</span>
  <span> mundial e, sem nenhuma dúvida, haveriam baixas de ambos os lados, todos só esperavam que houvessem mais do outro lado.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Para aquele dia, o chefe havia alugado alguns ônibus, para que todos pudessem chegar no local juntos e montar uma estratégia de onde todos iriam ficar posicionados, não sabiam por onde iriam ser atacados, então teriam que cobrir todos os pontos do parque.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fora isso, precisavam evacuar todas as pessoas que estavam no parque e que estavam na área ao redor, não queriam civis machucados, pois isso só traria a mídia para cima da agência, e as pessoas “normais” não estavam preparadas para ter o conhecimento da </span>
  <span>existência</span>
  <span> dos mutantes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chegaram no local do parque e passaram a fazer suas </span>
  <span>responsabilidades</span>
  <span>, alguns foram evacuar as pessoas, enquanto o resto de reunia para discutir como iriam se posicionar.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Foi decidido em deixar os militares no meio, pois eles tinham mais experiencia com ataques sincronizados, além de conseguirem usar armas melhor do que qualquer agente da empresa. Ao redor deles, ficariam os mutantes com poderes mais fortes, os meninos da Geração Milagrosa ficariam ali, eles cuidariam para que os soldados ficassem protegidos de mutantes inimigos.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Akashi</span>
  <span> ficou encarregado de tentar prever o que o inimigo faria, mesmo que nunca tivesse tido uma previsão enquanto estava acordado; </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> iria tentar absorver o máximo de poderes que conseguisse, para usar contra o mutante que controlava todos os outros.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Já os outros estavam encarregados de derrubar o máximo de inimigos que conseguissem, o resto dos agentes também iriam lutar, mas eles iriam derrubar os inimigos que passassem pela primeira barreira.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alguns mutantes e soldados iriam ficar nos prédios ao redor usando </span>
  <span>Snipers</span>
  <span> para ajudar caso algo desse errado e alguém ficasse cercado e não conseguisse se livrar de todos sozinho.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Com tudo decidido, todos foram para seus lugares esperar pela hora em que precisariam agir, não sabiam ao certo a hora em que iriam ser atacados, então teriam que ficar lá esperando pelo momento.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Não tiveram que esperar muito, para falar a verdade, não sabiam como exatamente, mas, num momento o parque estava vazio e, no outro, inimigos surgiram e ficaram parados, encarando os japoneses com feições vazias, todos sabiam que aquelas eram pessoas controladas pelo mutante.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Eles têm um teletransporte, se preparem por que não sabemos quantos deles são. - Gritou o chefe, de seu lugar na linha de frente, por sorte, um de seus poderes era conseguir elevar a voz como em um alto-falante, o outro poder era o de se transformar em uma fera enorme e com dentes afiados. - Fiquem atentos e não se distraiam por nada, não sabemos qual deles é o mutante que controla mentes e, até descobrimos isso, temos que tomar muito cuidado.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Como se um botão tivesse sido apertado, ou alarme soado, os invasores começaram a correr em direção dos japoneses, atacando-os com movimentos de luta corporal, nenhum deles parecia ser um mutante.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Eles devem ter mandado os militares antes, para testar o território; - Disse o chefe. - Mutantes, não ataquem, não queremos que eles saibam do que somos capazes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Em poucos minutos os primeiros atacantes foram derrotados e todos ficaram esperando por mais, o que não demorou para acontecer; dessa vez, os atacantes foram homens maiores e com roupas militares, o que confundiu a todos, o que estava acontecendo?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>De repente, </span>
  <span>Akashi</span>
  <span> se ligou, aqueles de antes eram civis? Os EUA estavam tão desesperados a ponto de fazer lavagem cerebral com civis que não sabiam lutar e que não deveriam ter o menor conhecimento do que estava acontecendo?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>O ruivo andou até o chefe, a poucas pessoas em sua frente e contou sua ideia para ele, que ficou indignado e respondeu que não era para terem pena quando os superiores deles chegassem. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Se antes o chefe queria tentar fazer um pacto de paz, agora com essa nova informação ele queria mais é que eles se fodessem, o Japão e aliados iriam mostrar quem realmente deveria ser a </span>
  <span>potência</span>
  <span> mundial, se os americanos tratavam seus próprios civis desse jeito, imagina com pessoas de outros países.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Akashi</span>
  <span> repassou a nova ordem para todos e pediu para que ela fosse repassada para o pessoal mais longe de si, todos deveriam estar por dentro de qualquer alteração que fosse feita no plano, mas eles não poderiam anunciar essas mudanças para que o lado inimigo pudesse ouvir, então Akashi teria que contar com a habilidade de fofoca de seus companheiros de empresa.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Voltou para sua posição e ficou observando a nova leva de inimigos, eles não pareciam estar sob o poder de manipulação da mente, seus rostos estavam lívidos em ódio, mas o olhar não estava perdido e seus movimentos não estavam duros como o de um </span>
  <span>robô</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aquelas pessoas queriam estar ali e concordavam com tudo o que seu governo fazia, afinal, eles serviam ao governo, então deveriam estar à par de tudo o que acontecia. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dessa vez, o ataque foi menos sincronizado do que o anterior, o que confirmou a suspeita de </span>
  <span>Akashi</span>
  <span>, o que o deixou bem irritado, mas ele tinha que se controlar por que a hora do show ainda não havia chego.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Novamente os atacantes foram derrotados facilmente pelos soldados japoneses e dos países aliados; não estavam entendendo muito bem o que acontecia, era só isso? Os caras iram ficar mandando suas tropas em pequenas levas, para que fossem derrotadas mais facilmente? Ou eles tinham um plano elaborado por trás de tudo aquilo?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Em menos tempo do que anteriormente, novos inimigos foram transportados para o parque, dessa vez, uma quantidade visivelmente superior às outra vezes; como na primeira leva, todos eles tinham as feições estranhas, como se estivessem drogados, mas, com o conhecimento que possuíam, sabiam que eles estavam, na verdade, sob o efeito dos poderes do mutante que controla a mente das pessoas.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Não sabiam onde o tal mutante estava, mas, aparentemente, seu poder funcionava mesmo com muita distância entre ele e seu alvo, o que era ruim para o lado dos japoneses. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Precisavam agir rápido, achar a base onde o mutante estava e acabar com o controle mental que ele exercia nos outros, talvez eles conseguissem conversar com o mesmo e entender se ele estava fazendo tudo isso por que queria, ou se estava sendo obrigado.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Se ele estivesse por vontade própria, infelizmente eles teriam de prendê-lo ou eliminá-lo por ameaçar a vida das pessoas do mundo inteiro, mas, se ele estivesse sendo obrigado a fazer aquelas coisas, a resolução seria muito diferente.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Exatamente como na primeira leva, todos começaram a atacar ao mesmo tempo, mas, dessa vez, houve uma diferença clara: eles eram mutantes! Os soldados sozinhos não iriam conseguir pará-los, então todos tiveram que entrar na luta; o chefe se transformou em </span>
  <span>seja</span>
  <span> lá o que fosse e passou a atacar os inimigos, tentando ao máximo não matar ninguém.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A ordem era clara, se estavam sendo controlados não deveriam morrer, pois poderiam estar ali obrigados, o que provavelmente era verdade, se eles tivessem concordado com aquilo não precisariam estar sob o domínio de alguém.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nenhum deles tinha poderes muito impressionantes, então o chefe ordenou que deixassem ele e os soldados cuidarem daquilo, não queriam mostrar do que era capazes ainda, o que estava certo, era um bom plano, esgotar as possibilidades do inimigo para então atacar com toda força.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dessa vez, assim que os últimos atacantes foram contidos e desmaiados, uma nova leva apareceu e, sem dar chance para que eles se preparassem, já foram atacando, o que fez ficar óbvio que eram pessoas que estavam ali por querer, já que a maioria eram pessoas normais e só alguns eram mutantes com poderes comuns.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dessa vez mais alguns agentes tiveram que ajudar a derrotar os atacantes, aquilo parecia um videogame, onde cada fase passada dava lugar a uma mais difícil, até que a última fase seria para derrotar o chefão, </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> comentou isso com os outros e recebeu olhares de reprimenda, mas, como </span>
  <span>Aomine</span>
  <span> riu, ele considerou como uma piada bem sucedida.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Quando será que nós vamos poder entrar em ação? - Perguntou o loiro, se apoiando no negro para ficar de pé, seus pés já estavam doendo e, para um modelo que passava horas de pé, isso era difícil de acontecer. - Não tô </span>
  <span>mais</span>
  <span> me aguentando de tédio.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>No mesmo momento em que </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> terminava de reclamar, novos inimigos apareceram, dessa vez eles vieram em menor quantidade, eram apenas uns 10, mas, pela aura dos mesmos, já dava pra saber que eram os tais chefões que </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> havia mencionado.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Todos no parque sentiram o clima pesar com o aparecimento daquelas pessoas, dava para sentir a diferença entre elas e os outros que vieram antes, com toda certeza, aqueles eram os organizadores de tudo isso e, caso não fossem, eram pessoas bem próximas do comando de tudo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nervosos, a Geração Milagrosa não conseguiu evitar dar alguns passos para frente, tentando ver melhor quem eram as pessoas na frente, não foi surpresa alguma quando avistaram Nicholas e Samantha.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Agora as coisas vão ficar interessantes. - Comentou Takao, apontando para os dois ex-agentes, fazendo com que todos olhassem naquela direção, fazendo os dois perceberem os olhares e sorrirem sarcásticos para eles.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Mais que filhos da puta. - Rosnou Aomine. - Juro que se eu chegar perto desses babacas eu juro que arranco cada membro deles lentamente, pra apreciar os gritos de dor.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Não sei se acho isso sexy ou </span>
  <span>macabro. -</span>
  <span> Respondeu </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span>, com um olhar confuso em seu rosto. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>O negro ia fazer mais algum comentário irônico, mas a atenção de todos foi para as pessoas do outro lado do parque, que começaram a andar na direção deles, com toda a calma do mundo, parecia que estavam, apenas, passeando em um belo dia de sábado ensolarado.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Contrariando essa energia calma que eles passavam, diversas rachaduras foram surgindo no chão e, delas, zumbis saiam e atacavam as pessoas mais perto deles; o campo de batalha estava formado e não era nada como das vezes anteriores, era tudo mais intenso e mais trabalhoso.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha criou suas asas de sangue e saiu sobrevoando o parque todo, atacando as pessoas com seus chicotes que enrolavam nos pescoços alheios e os puxava para cima, soltando-os logo depois e os fazendo cair de uma altura enorme.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Um dos outros mutantes inimigos parecia mastigar alguma coisa, daquela distância não dava para ver muito bem o que era, mas, quando ele jogou aquilo para o meio dos soldados, deu para entender o que era quando uma explosão foi vista.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Puta merda! O cara é o </span>
  <span>Deidara</span>
  <span> agora? - Berra Kise, olhando para os corpos de seus aliados no chão, provavelmente mortos, sentindo um peso em seu coração pelas vidas perdidas naquele momento. - Só falta aparecer o Sasori.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dito isso, um dos inimigos abre a boca e, dela, saem milhares de coisinhas pequenas voando, olhando de perto, dava para ver que eram mini bonequinhas em formato de seres humanos com asas de abelhas.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Tinha que falar não é imbecil. - Reclama Kagami, já se sentindo irritado pelas coisinhas ficarem indo pra cima de si e tentando entrar na sua boca e nariz.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Takao, irritado, pegou fogo em seu corpo, queimando todas as coisinhas que estavam ao seu redor; Akashi, observando as reações do “dono” dos pequenos seres humanos, viu o momento em que o mesmo sorriu, olhando Takao pegando fogo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Parem com isso! - Disse o ruivo, atraindo atenção de várias pessoas ao redor. - Eles só estão aqui para coletar dados de nossos poderes, o verdadeiro inimigo não é ele. - Repreendeu, fazendo todos </span>
  <span>assentirem</span>
  <span> e pararem de reagir às pessoinhas.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Acho que consegui copiar o poder dele. - Disse Kise. - Peguei uma dessas fadinhas e vi que estão ligadas com ele, como se fossem parte do corpo dele, entendem? Talvez eu consiga fazer parecido, mas não sei se funcionaria.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Não faça nada por enquanto, vamos ver quanto tempo essa calmaria vai durar. - Sugeriu o ruivo. - Eles estão só mostrando os poderes deles, talvez tentando nos fazer </span>
  <span>recuar</span>
  <span>, não sei.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Talvez eles só estejam tomando tempo para alguma outra coisa </span>
  <span>acontecer. -</span>
  <span> Diz </span>
  <span>Midorima</span>
  <span>, fazendo uma luz se acender na cabeça do ruivo mais baixo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— É isso, eles querem ganhar tempo até o mutante que controla mentes chegar até aqui, se isso acontecer eles não vão precisar lutar, vão ter nas mãos milhares de mutantes poderosos.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>O ruivo mando </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> enviar uma mensagem avisando isso para todos do lado aliado, ele havia copiado e ampliado o poder de um dos agentes da empresa, conseguindo conversar com várias pessoas ao mesmo tempo em suas mentes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Em questão de segundos todos estão sabendo do que está acontecendo e estão tentando bolar um plano, não poderiam deixar aqueles caras ali saírem impunes, mas também precisavam se preparar para quando o mutante chegasse.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Kise, você conseguiu treinar aquela barreira mental que te falei a alguns dias? - Pergunta Kuroko.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Consegui, mas não testei em quantas pessoas ao mesmo tempo eu posso proteger. - Respondeu o loiro.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Bom, vamos testar na marra. - O azulado reúne todos ao seu redor para contar seu plano, que era transmitido ao mesmo tempo para todos do parque. - Nós vamos deixar que os outros ataquem esses caras e, quando o tal mutante chegar, vamos ser nós contra ele, vamos atacar com tudo o que temos e </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> vai ser nossa barreira para não deixar ele controlar nossas mentes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Com o plano formado, era hora de colocar em prática; todos os outros focaram em atacar os 10 mutantes inimigos, que revidavam com fogo total, Samantha passou a atirar bolas de sangue fervendo nas pessoas, enquanto Nicholas fazia o chão engolir inimigos e os fazia voltar como zumbis.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dos prédios, os aliados do Japão atiravam de </span>
  <span>sniper</span>
  <span> nos zumbis, ajudando a derrubá-los para que </span>
  <span>o pessoal no chão pudesse</span>
  <span> se focar nos mutantes, sem perder tempo com zumbis.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto isso, a Geração Milagrosa só esperava a hora certa de agir e, como estavam prestando atenção em tudo menos na batalha, conseguiram ver a hora em que uma pessoa sozinha surgiu do outro lado do parque, onde não havia ninguém lutando.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Se entreolharam e passaram a andar em direção da figura solitária, sabiam que esse era o plano do inimigo, distrair os mais fracos para atrair os mais fortes para a armadilha que os deixaria sob o comando deles, fazendo-os destruir o Japão.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>O que eles não sabiam era que </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> seria tão eficiente na hora de copiar os poderes e que os desenvolvesse tão rápido como se eles fossem dele mesmo; enquanto andavam em direção do mutante, </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> enviou um recado geral falando para que ninguém interferisse na luta e que eles iriam acabar com tudo,</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chegando mais perto, conseguiram ver que o mutante era, na verdade, uma menina de uns 14 anos, que se vestia de um jeito rebelde e tinha um olhar desinteressado para cima deles, ao pararem em seus lugares, </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> já abriu a barreira sobre todos e rezou para que fosse forte o suficiente para fazê-la durar durante toda a briga.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro sabia que iria ficar de fora para que pudesse se concentrar em proteger a mente de seus amigos, mas estava preparado para ter de interferir caso alguma coisa acontecesse. </span>
  <span>Seiche</span>
  <span> e </span>
  <span>Limmerick</span>
  <span> estavam com eles também, o que era ótimo pois seria mais poderes para atacar a menina.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Trocavam olhares e todos conseguiam ver o quão irritada a menina estava, talvez tivessem falado para ela que seria fácil como foi com os outros, que eles não iriam conseguir resistir, que seus poderes eram fortes demais para que alguém pudesse repelir.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sorrindo sarcástico para a mutante, </span>
  <span>Aomine</span>
  <span> se transforma em um guepardo, </span>
  <span>Seiche</span>
  <span> convoca ventos fortes, </span>
  <span>Kuroko</span>
  <span> fica invisível, Takao pega fogo totalmente, </span>
  <span>Himuro</span>
  <span> fica envolto de sombras, </span>
  <span>Furihata</span>
  <span> ficou para trás, junto de Akashi, para que pudessem defender o loiro de um possível ataque corporal.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sem ninguém ver como, a menina é jogada para longe por uma força invisível, que deduziram ser </span>
  <span>Kuroko</span>
  <span>, logo, um pequeno tornado circulou corpo da mesma, não deixando-a ficar de pé.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Antes que alguém pudesse impedir, o chicote de sangue de Samantha se enrola em volta de </span>
  <span>Kuroko</span>
  <span>, que ainda estava invisível, e o puxa para cima; </span>
  <span>Kagami</span>
  <span> tenta jogar alguns bancos que tinham pelo parque, mas desistiu ao ficar com medo de acertar o azulado.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mortos começaram a surgir em volta deles e a atacá-los, fazendo </span>
  <span>Seiche</span>
  <span> se desconcentrar e parar com o mini tornado, o que deixou a mutante livre para correr para mais longe.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> ainda precisava vê-la manipulando alguém para que pudesse copiar seu poder, então rezou para que isso acontecesse logo para que tudo isso terminasse o mais rápido possível.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Como se ouvisse sua prece, um dos soldados irlandeses foi levado até a menina, que agora sentava em um dos bancos que sobraram, ela olhou fundo nos olhos do </span>
  <span>homen</span>
  <span>, murmurando algumas coisas que </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> conseguiu ouvir graças ao poder de ler mentes e, quando o homem virou, já estava sob o poder dela.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto não estava prestando atenção, </span>
  <span>Aomine</span>
  <span> é atacado e derrubado por algum tipo de lâmina, que faz o negro cair no chão, com seu braço sangrando, já em sua forma humana novamente.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Parece que o tigrinho não é tão feroz quanto a gente esperava. - Disse um dos mutantes inimigos, fazendo o sangue de Kise ferver.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Novamente, sem que </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  
  <span>conseguisse</span>
  <span> ver o que aconteceu, mais um de seus amigos foi derrubado, dessa vez </span>
  <span>Midorima</span>
  <span>, que não teve tempo para se defender e caiu no chão com sua perna sangrando.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Observando mais atentamente, </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> conseguiu ver que, na verdade, o cara tinha uma calda, como se fosse o rabo de um escorpião, mas ele se movia </span>
  <span>tão</span>
  <span> rápido que não dava tempo de ver o que te atacava antes de cair no chão com um ferimento.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Em seu canto, </span>
  <span>Akashi</span>
  <span> conversava com seu outro eu:</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Chegou a hora, </span>
  <span>Akashi</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>temos</span>
  <span> que nos unir agora para que possamos derrotar o inimigo e salvar nossos amigos.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim, Akashi. - Concordou o outro. - Chegou a hora.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fecharam os olhos e deram as mãos, sentindo-as se fundirem aos poucos e, quando abriram os olhos novamente, já eram um só e, dessa vez, para sempre. Os olhos bicolores, um amarelo e o outro vermelho, olhavam para tudo com atenção, tentando captar os mínimos detalhes que lhe ajudariam a bolar um plano.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Kise</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>chamou em sua mente.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fala, </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Aakshi</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>. Tem algum plano?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> responde o loiro, também em sua mente. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Vejo que conseguiram se unir.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>comentou.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sim, já tenho um plano. Quando eles forem levar </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Aomine</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> e </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Midorima</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> para a menina transformá-los, você vai ter que manter a barreira só neles e se concentrar para usar todos os poderes que você puder para que a gente posso derrotar esses babacas.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Não sei se vou conseguir, mas vou tentar.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Com tudo planejado, os dois voltaram a aprestar atenção no que estava acontecendo, percebendo que alguns soldados já vinham pegar seus amigos para levá-los à menina.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> passou o plano para os outros e todos ficaram prontos para agir, tudo teria que ser milimetricamente calculado para que funcionasse; assim que chegaram perto o suficiente da mutante, </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> deixou a barreira só neles, para que ela ficasse ocupada enquanto eles cuidavam dos outros,</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Takao pegou fogo ao mesmo tempo em que vários furacões foram invocados por Seiche, os dois fizeram um ataque combinado, o que resultou em furacões de fogo, que acabou por derrubar dois dos mutantes inimigos, que estavam completamente queimados.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Murasakibara</span>
  <span> se juntou com </span>
  <span>Limmerick</span>
  <span>, lançando jatos de água com erva-venenosa dentro, essas ervas se enroscaram no corpo de mais dois inimigos, os deixando fora de ataque por algum tempo. </span>
  <span>Himuro</span>
  <span> e </span>
  <span>Kagam</span>
  <span> tentaram fazer alguma coisa, mas foram pegos antes pelo cara das bombas, que jogou quatro neles, os fazendo sofrer de queimaduras e ferimentos graves.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sentindo seu sangue queimar por ver seus amigos sofrendo, </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> sente o descontrole subindo por sua cabeça, consegue ouvir as vozes das sombras lhe dizendo para deixá-las tomarem conta de tudo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro perdeu seu último fio de consciência quando viu que a mutante havia conseguido manipular </span>
  <span>Aomine</span>
  <span>, e que o mesmo estava vindo em sua direção em forma de pantera. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cedeu sua mente para as sombras e deixou-as comandar o que faria em seguida; para os que estavam vendo de fora, a mudança foi óbvia, os olhos do loiro ficaram totalmente pretos, e sombras tomavam conta de seu corpo, como se ele fosse feito delas.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mais e mais rachaduras se abriam no chão, o que resultava em um número exorbitante de zumbis subindo para a superfície e atacando os mutantes inimigos; além disso, as asas que havia copiado do menino no orfanato surgiram nas costas do loiro, que parecia um anjo da morte.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Os olhos negros focavam nos inimigos, que não pareciam mais tão confiantes assim, Samantha tentou atacar com seus chicotes, mas eles foram parados por </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span>, que os segurou e a puxou para si.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Quando a ruía estava perto o suficiente, ele sussurra as mesmas palavras ditas pela mutante, o que faz Samantha arregalar os olhos e ficar com o corpo mole, exatamente do mesmo jeito que as pessoas controladas pela garota no chão.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mandou a ruiva cuidar da menina enquanto ele se focava em acabar com Nicholas, que não hesitou em mandar mais zumbis atacarem o loiro, que virou o jogo ao controlá-los e mandá-los de volta para o moreno.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto isso, </span>
  <span>Akashi</span>
  <span> se distraia com os outros dois, mandando-os tentar segurar </span>
  <span>Aomine</span>
  <span>, que ainda estava sob o efeito do poder da menina emo, tinha que se aproximar dele para sussurrar suas ordens para o negro.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Os dois conseguiram prender a pantera no chão, dando tempo para </span>
  <span>Akashi</span>
  
  <span>se aproximar</span>
  <span>:</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Aomine, pare de ser estúpido e venha ajudar Kise, ele está com problemas. - Ordenou, com a voz de sua segunda personalidade, fazendo o moreno sair do domínio da mutante inimiga e voltar ao normal.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— O que você disse do </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span>? - Perguntou o negro, procurando o loiro com o olhar, vendo-o rodeado de sombras e atacando Nicholas sozinho. - Por que ele está sozinho? Cadê os outros?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Akashii aponta para os meninos caídos no chão machucados e os dois vão para perto tentar ajudar, o ruivo manda os outros dois irem ajudar </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span>, que mesmo estando vencendo, aparentava estar cansado e seus poderes falhando,</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Vou procurar o mutante que tem o poder de cura. - Diz o ruivo, saindo para procurar o tal mutante.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Voltou para onde estavam o pessoal da empresa e achou a maioria machucada e, os que estavam de pé, tentavam ajudar como podiam todos que estavam no chão. O ruivo achou o chefe ajoelhado ao lado de uma menina nova que estava com um machucado horrível no peito, ele segurava a pequena mão dela e contava </span>
  <span>uma história</span>
  <span> de ninar, que acabou quando a menina fechou os olhos, como se dormisse.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Como estão as coisas por aqui, chefe?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Nada boas. - Respondeu. - Conseguiram derrubar e dominar aqueles filhos da mãe?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Ainda não, mas </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> está cuidando disso, os outros estão machucados. Cadê o James?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Deve estar cuidando de alguém, se eu o vir mando ir lá para onde vocês estão,</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Sem problemas. - Diz o ruivo, já se levantando para voltar para junto dos amigos.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>De, longe, conseguiu ver </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  
  <span>caído</span>
  <span> no chão, com Nicholas em cima dele, segurando seu pescoço com ambos os braços, apertando com aparente força, enquanto o loiro tentava lutar contra o aperto.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A mutante com poder de controle de mentes estava presa pelas cordas de sangue de Samantha, que ainda estava sob o poder de </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span>, mas o ruivo não saberia dizer por quanto tempo mais, então decidiu ficar por perto para caso o </span>
  <span>domínio</span>
  <span> de desfizesse e ele pudesse dar uma ordem para ela.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aomine</span>
  <span> era segurado por Midorima, que dizia que o loiro não iria querer vê-lo machucado, então era para ele ficar ali e cuidar de seus amigos sangrando, Kise sabe se virar sozinho.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Como se provasse o que o esverdeado falava, </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> fez uma lâmina feita de sangue e atravessou o peito de Nicholas, que caiu para o lado, engasgado com o próprio sangue.  O loiro até tentou se levantar e caminhar até os amigos, mas logo que ficou de pé, perdeu os sentidos e desmaiou, sendo pego no ar por Aomine, que tinha se soltado de Midorima e corrido até o loiro.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Deitou </span>
  <span>Kise</span>
  <span> no chão e se sentou ao seu lado, segurando uma de suas mãos e a levando até os lábios, depositando um beijo doce na pele pálida; </span>
  <span>Akashi</span>
  <span> se viu sendo abraçado por </span>
  <span>Furihata</span>
  <span>, que sussurrou em seu ouvido:</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Acabou, não é?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim. - Respondeu, abraçando-o de volta.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroko</span>
  <span> voltou mancando de onde tinha caído e, aproveitando a distração, bateu com uma pedra na nuca de Samantha e da mutante, deixando-as inconscientes; andou até os amigos como se nada tivesse acontecido e sentou ao lado de Kagami, entrelaçando seus dedos.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Takao e </span>
  <span>Midorima</span>
  <span> conversavam aos sussurros, o moreno examinando os ferimentos do outro, tentando ver se eram muito sérios e ameaçando ir chamar o curandeiro da agência. </span>
  <span>Murasakibara</span>
  <span> e </span>
  <span>Himuro</span>
  <span> estavam, como sempre, sentados com o moreno no meio das pernas do arroxeados, apoiando suas costas no peito do outro, reclamando de sua perna machucada.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>O clima estava melhor, o Sol parecia brilhar mais e a ameaça americana estava derrotada, por enquanto, nunca se sabe quando essas pessoas obcecadas por poder vão voltar, mas, podem ter certeza, que a Geração Milagrosa vai estar lá para derrotar os inimigos.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>